


Алая миля

by Jero3000, WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [3]
Category: At the Mountains of Madness - H. P. Lovecraft, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Dark Magic, Gen, Horror, Minor Character Death, Mysticism, Single work, Travel, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021
Summary: Из-за нового контракта с Гринготтом Драко приходится отправиться в экспедицию со спасательной группой авроров. Поиск пропавших групп ликвидаторов под руководством Грейнджер и так не сулит ничего хорошего, но это — меньшее из зол.
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165046
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF HP Cross Time 2021





	1. Глава 1

Стойку обнял оловянный солдатик,  
Он окружен, а точней, оквадрачен,  
Время платить и закончить войну.

Би-2 и Тамара Гвердцители — Безвоздушная тревога

Драко мог бы сказать, что не поверил своему счастью, когда Гринготт связался с ним и потребовал немедля явиться в банк, но это было бы ложью. В последнее время дефицита в ликвидаторах заклятий не наблюдалось, поэтому потомок основателя Гринготтса, названный в честь великого пращура, вряд ли приготовил для него эксклюзив. В прошлый раз Драко провалялся в госпитале Св. Мунго несколько бесполезных дней, пока целители отыскали способ вернуть подвижность его ногам. Будь неладна отцовская жажда денег.

— Ты умеешь выживать без волшебной палочки, — с порога заявил гоблин, величественным жестом указывая Драко на приземистое кресло.

Тот дохромал до кресла и, присев, с долей обреченности взглянул на Гринготта. Конечно, без волшебной палочки бывает туго, но если в походной сумке лежит несколько кореньев и два-три флакона с зельем — справиться можно. 

— Твое следующее задание, — гоблин подвинул тонкую папку и, дождавшись, пока Драко ее откроет, откинулся на спинку своего вычурного кресла.

Кривые и острые, словно копья дружины Арга Грязного, руны испещрили несколько листов пергамента, и, пока Драко читал, его не покидало ощущение, что Гринготт намеренно бросает его в самое пекло. 

То, что на ненаселенном материке присутствуют какие-то остатки строений древней цивилизации, он слышал, однако лично исследовать местность не стремился. Залежи какого-то минерала блокировали любую магию — волшебники исследовали до сих пор, так и не приблизившись к разгадке. Однако это не мешало планировать экспедицию в пустынное предгорье. Попытки уже были, но с предыдущими двумя ликвидаторами и их группами пропала связь спустя несколько дней после их высадки у безымянных горных хребтов, и Драко не горел желанием разделить их участь. Конечно, работа на Гринготтс была связана с большой долей риска, но некоторые волшебники просто не могли обойтись без очередной дозы адреналина и возможности подзаработать. 

Драко был не из их числа.

— Пожалуй, в этот раз я откажусь, — ответил он, возвращая папку на стол. — Это профиль спасательной группы аврората, не мой.

Гринготт прищурился, но не спешил отвечать, изучая его, словно жабу, распятую в ванночке с формальдегидом. Драко старался не моргать. 

— Что ж, — наконец сказал гоблин, облокотившись на столешницу и сцепив в замок длинные узловатые пальцы. — Тогда не смею тебя задерживать, Малфой.

Драко почти добрался до двери, когда его остановили слова гоблина:

— Аврорат, несомненно, весьма заинтересуется содержимым одного из ваших сейфов.

Драко замер, чувствуя, как по спине пробежал холодок. Сжав губы, едва сдерживаясь от того, чтобы грязно выругаться, он медленно повернулся к Гринготту и прожег его полным презрения взглядом.

— Того самого сейфа, — добавил гоблин, стойко выдержав мысленную попытку Драко отправить его к праотцам. Или к прагоблинам? Какая, к черту, разница? — С бесценным содержимым, — медленно продолжил он, следя за реакцией Драко. — Оно может стоить многого... вашей семье. Если я поведу себя как законопослушный гоблин. Услуга за услугу. И ваша тайна останется тайной.

Драко все еще молчал, мысленно посылая на голову гоблина всевозможные проклятия. 

Гринготт был прав — если Министерство вознамерится запустить руку в хранилища Малфоев, отец не откупится, даже заняв все золото банка.

— Как законопослушный гоблин, — наконец ответил он, — вы должны знать условия контракта, который заключаете, принимая на хранение золото волшебников… И не только золото. Кроме того... — он медлил, понимая, что угрожать гоблину чревато последствиями. 

Однако и шантажировать себя не позволит. 

— Кроме того, я полагаю, вашим сородичам тоже будет весьма любопытно узнать, какие сделки вы заключаете с волшебниками за их спиной.

Гринготт прищурился, но Драко продолжил:

— Это будет моей последней услугой. Завтра я зайду за копией договора, согласно которой мы расторгаем контракт будущей датой по согласию сторон.

— Всегда верил в твое благоразумие, — довольно улыбнулся гоблин, когда Драко запихивал папку в карман мантии. — Завтра можешь себя не утруждать. Договор будет готов к твоему возвращению.

Старый хрыч.

— Я в ваше тоже, — твердо ответил Драко, прикасаясь к позолоченной ручке двери. — Велите секретарю подготовить все нужные документы. Я заберу их, когда вернусь.

«Если вернусь», — подумал он про себя, с удовольствием хлопая массивной дверью так, что хрустальная ваза на подставке рядом с кабинетом опасно зашаталась.

***

Гринготт был бы непроходимым глупцом, если бы умолчал о том, чем закончились две предыдущие экспедиции ликвидаторов заклятий, потому сейчас Драко, расположившись у окна исполинской кареты, запряженной не менее внушительными фестралами, хмуро взирал на отвечающих ему взаимностью Поттера и Грейнджер. 

Драко поёжился и, сделав вид, что изучает пейзаж за окном, принялся искоса наблюдать за попутчиками. Грейнджер смотрела на него если не с подозрением, то уж верно не самым доброжелательным взглядом, и Драко хотелось прикрыться, втянуть голову в плечи, слиться с расцветкой кожаной обивки сидений, находящихся слишком близко друг к другу. Заклятия расширения пространства слишком тяжёлые для воздуха и требуют постоянной магической подпитки, что в их случае крайне нежелательно. 

«Побереги силы, Малфой, они тебе понадобятся», — вот и всё, что сказал ему Поттер, когда Драко выразил свои недовольства дискомфортом в полёте. Грейнджер лишь хмыкнула и недобро прищурилась. Ему не понравился этот взгляд — как всегда испытующий, словно он на допросе под прицельным светом Люмос Максима и сейчас бравый-аврор-Грейнджер на пару с пришибленным-аврором-Поттером устроят ему избиение младенцев.

Мимо проносились облака, тая от прикосновения с защитным куполом экспедиционной колонны (им пришлось разделиться на подгруппы до прибытия на место поиска), где-то внизу, наверное, шумели горные реки и таяли снега на верхушках скалистых хребтов, зеленела трава на покатых склонах, свистел ветер в ущельях, пели птицы, оповещая начало нового дня, а Драко всматривался в серое небо и думал, что произошло с ними — Поттером и Грейнджер — что они вдруг пошли в авроры. Не самая приятная работёнка, требует максимальной отдачи и концентрации. Да и контингент так себе: каждый второй если не отморозок, то псих. А чаще — и то и другое вместе.

Ладно Избранный, он всегда был ненормальным, бросаясь в самое пекло, принимая удар на себя, рискуя и вечно влипая в неприятности. Судьба у него такая — мир спасать. 

Но что подвигло лучшую ученицу Хогвартса, всегда осмотрительную, осторожную и, Мерлин бы её побрал, — умную! — бросить Министерство (сколько она там сменила отделов? Кажется, поработала в каждом, кроме Отдела тайн?) и отправиться вслед за Поттером? Ностальгия замучила? По походной жизни соскучилась? Не всех ещё сирых и убогих спасла? Сублимирует? 

Драко слышал, что Уизел разорвал помолвку лет шесть-семь назад. Не то чтобы он интересовался личной жизнью троицы, но после победы их жизнь можно было назвать как угодно, но только не личной. Одно время Грейнджер и Поттеру приписывали роман, но эта тема когда-то уже мусолилась в прессе, поэтому никто особенно не обратил внимания. Любая даже самая замшелая газетёнка умудрялась выворачивать их грязное бельё наизнанку, и пропустить эти «сенсации» мог только слепоглухонемой. И мёртвый, чтобы наверняка.

Драко хмыкнул своим мыслям и заметил шевеление напротив. Грейнджер сидела, закрыв глаза, со стороны казалось, будто она задремала. Поттер же, каменная его башка, решил укрыть её пледом, наспех наколдованным из… Да из чего бы там ни было. Драко только подумал наложить согревающие чары, потому что было и правда морозно, но тут Грейнджер распахнула глаза и, мгновенно вытащив из ножен палочку, уложила Поттера на лопатки, прижав древко к его горлу.  
Драко, мягко говоря, изумился, но сделал вид, что происходящее напротив не способно оторвать его от созерцания всех оттенков серого за окном. 

— Гермиона, это я, — Поттер, казалось, совсем не удивился и лишь внимательно смотрел подруге в глаза, мягко отстраняя её палочку от своей шеи. — Это я, Гермиона. Это всего лишь я. 

Та несколько секунд пялилась на него совершенно дикими глазами, будто не узнавала, а потом резко выпрямилась и села обратно на сидение, подобравшись, словно перед прыжком. Драко сразу вспомнился Грюм и эта его «Постоянная бдительность!». По позвоночнику пробежала очередная холодная волна наэлектризованных мурашек, и он поёрзал на сидении. Случай с трансформацией в хорька навсегда отбил желание изучать анимагию.

Поттер тронул место под кадыком, усаживаясь рядом с ней, и аккуратно сжал её ладонь в своей. Оба игнорировали существование Драко, что полностью его устраивало. Что бы там между ними ни происходило, он хотел просто держаться от этого подальше. Добраться наконец до места пропажи последней группы ликвидаторов и устроиться на ночлег. 

Они летели полночи и добрую половину дня, и ему отчаянно хотелось просто лечь на что-то твёрдое и вытянуться во весь рост. У него жутко затекли ноги, ломило шею, и разыгрывалась клаустрофобия, чёрт бы её побрал. Драко уже почти задремал, мечтая о том, как он скоро разобьёт палатку и ляжет спать, а завтра утром пораньше встанет, позавтракает и примется за дело — таков был его план, но тут кто-то тронул его за плечо.

Драко дёрнулся, отскочил в угол кареты и больно ударился затылком о крюк для мантий, держа палочку в руках. Но это оказался Поттер.

— Мы прибыли, Малфой.

Драко кивнул выходящему Поттеру, осмотрелся и, отметив про себя, что успел неплохо так подремать, пошёл следом.

Сделав шаг из мягкого полумрака кареты Драко чертыхнулся — глаза резало от непривычной белизны укутанной снегом долины, простирающейся по обе стороны от него. Впереди маячил горный хребет, вся верхняя часть которого пряталась в облаках, а позади долина заканчивалась крутым обрывом, падающим прямо в разверстую пасть горной реки. Драко вдохнул поглубже морозный воздух и слабо улыбнулся. 

— Ребята будут пока разбивать лагерь, — Грейнджер стояла у него за спиной, переодетая в экипировку цвета хаки, Драко видел такую на многих спасателях из команды, но сам от такой отказался, — а нам нужно пока обсудить план поиска.

Выглядела она уже лучше, по крайней мере, болезненная бледность прошла, и к ней вернулся деятельный настрой, за который Грейнджер очень не любили в Министерстве. Может, её потому и попросили оттуда?..

— Здесь не работают палочки, — заключил Поттер, пытаясь наложить согревающее, и Драко еле удержался от ехидного комментария про плед. 

Грейнджер посмотрела на друга знакомым ты-что-идиот-взглядом и закатила глаза. 

— Я говорила тебе ещё дома, Гарри: здесь не действуют привычные нам проводники, чем ты слушал? 

Поттер что-то ответил, но она продолжала его строить, и Драко решил: ему пора. Свою палатку он всегда ставит сам, а эти двое только отдаляют его блаженный сон своими проволочками.

— Куда-то собрался? — окликнула его Грейнджер, стоило ему сделать пару шагов в направлении лагеря. Она вытянула шею, и Драко заметил крупный белёсый шрам, идущий от левой мочки и скрывающийся в вороте её куртки. — У нас ещё дела, Малфой.

— Не знаю, как у тебя, Грейнджер, но лично я хочу спать так, что валюсь с ног. Так что будь добра, перенаправь свою неуёмную энергию на драгоценного Поттера и оставь меня в покое.

«Драгоценный Поттер» стоял рядом, всматриваясь куда-то за их спины, в направлении лагеря. Там остальные спасатели ставили палатки, разводили костры, готовили какую-то еду и разводили дрессированных вампусов по периметру. Драко никогда не считал себя трусом, что бы кто ни говорил, но старался держаться подальше от этих пушистых бестий. Поттер, если он правильно понял, разделял его мнение на этот счёт.

Не так давно Грейнджер придумала способ их приручить и дрессировать, отбирая и пряча потомство, отчего самки терялись и превращались в почти ручных кошек. Что уж у них там в голове перемыкало, он не знал — этим занималась Грейнджер, и ей удавалось полностью их контролировать, надевая на шею специальные амулеты, сдерживающие агрессию. Она собрала добровольцев, организовала группу и обучала спасателей навыкам тренировки вампусов. На первый взгляд они были просто крупными пумами или тиграми с большими красивыми глазами и мягкой шерстью. Они с удовольствием резвились и катались у тебя в ногах, бегали за наколдованными птичками, облизывали твои ладони, но стоило дать им команду… Драко видел, во что превращались маги, рискнувшие завести себе контрабандного вампуса. Один его заказчик купил такую кошечку для защиты драгоценностей и не надел на шею амулет, решив, что Оглушающего заклятия ему вполне хватит. Брр… Кровь и разбросанные повсюду неопределяемые части тела — вот что нашёл Драко, когда пришёл за гонораром. После этого случая желание приближаться к вампусам у него никогда не появлялось. А вот Грейнджер вела себя с ними, как с домашними любимцами. Одна самка была приставлена ко входу её палатки. 

— Нам нужно разложить травы и развесить обереги. Если ты не в курсе, менее чем в ста ярдах отсюда стоянка второй команды ликвидаторов, и я не желаю повторить их судьбу, — продолжила она. 

Драко скорбно вздохнул, проклиная Гринготта, Министерство, отца и всех Поттеров с Грейнджерами разом.

— Послушай, капитанша, уж не знаю, кто назначил тебя здесь главной…

— Кингсли.

— Да хоть Мерлин лысый, мне плевать! Я работаю один. И свою палатку защищаю сам. Думаю, у остальных руки тоже не отсохнут разложить пару связок по углам.

— В этот раз ты работаешь не один, Малфой. И капитан здесь я.

— Обойдёшься, меня нанимал Гринготт, я твоему Министерству не подчиняюсь.

— Министерство, Малфой, у нас общее, если ты не забыл, — Грейнджер сузила глаза и упёрла одну руку в бок. — И если ты хочешь пережить не только эту ночь, но и все последующие, то будь добр, прими во внимание тот факт, что это у _меня_ специализация аврора. А у тебя — ищейки. 

Драко глубоко вдохнул холодный воздух и посмотрел на неё, невысокую, воинственно настроенную женщину, приближающуюся к тридцати — крошечную, суровую птичку с острым клювом и заточенными коготками, держащую две команды авроров в своих цепких лапках. Драко стало смешно от такого сравнения, но он никак не умалял её талантов. И профессионализма. А спорил, скорей, из чувства противоречия, потому что не привык, чтобы им командовали. 

Принуждение Гринготта — не в счёт.

— Ладно, Грейнджер, — Драко махнул рукой и сделал два шага назад. — Давай сюда свои обереги. 

Поттер, до этого стоящий в стороне и, кажется, отрешившийся от происходящего, кивнул повернувшейся к нему Грейнджер и пошёл в сторону карет. 

— Сейчас Гарри принесёт мешок с травами и камнями, мы не могли ничего уменьшать, как ты понял, — она махнула рукой и спрятала ее в карман. — Чёртов Бермудский треугольник.

Драко кивнул, он что-то слышал об этом месте, там постоянно пропадали маггловские корабли. Но, насколько ему было известно, никакого аномального магического фона там не наблюдалось. Хотя, стоило отметить, что в этих Мерлином забытых горах его тоже не прослеживалось, но вот они здесь, среди снега и облаков, раскладывают вокруг своих временных жилищ связки чертополоха, корни мандрагоры и маленькие гладкие жёлуди. А по периметру вышагивают дрессированные машины для убийств, к которым Грейнджер питает нездоровую привязанность.

«Ты умеешь выживать без волшебной палочки», — набатом звучали в голове слова Гринготта. Драко выпрямился, закончив раскладывать оставшиеся пучки чертополоха, и посмотрел в сторону палатки Поттера и Грейнджер. 

Последняя сидела прямо на снегу и чесала своей личной самке вампуса живот. Героя нигде не было видно. 

Эти двое занимали одну на двоих палатку, верно, по старой привычке — авроры народ не очень болтливый, но кто-то из команды сказал ему, что они всегда так живут, если приходится надолго выезжать «в поле». Да хоть большой шведской семьёй, Драко было плевать, лишь бы дело своё делали и не мешали ему работать.

Он ещё раз окинул взглядом лагерь и, потянувшись, зашёл в свою палатку, плотно задёрнув за собой брезент.

Завтра будет тяжёлый день, и, чтобы выносить капитаншу-Грейнджер и её верного вассала-Поттера, ему нужно много сил.


	2. Глава 2

Задумывая черные дела,  
На небе ухмыляется Луна,  
А звезды будто мириады стрел

Агата Кристи — Черная Луна

Его разбудило давящее чувство неотвратимо надвигающейся беды. Кто-то бы посмеялся, апеллируя к застаревшему посттравматическому синдрому, но интуиция не раз спасала Драко, потому он доверился своим ощущениям и осторожно прикоснулся к поясу, проверяя нож. Неслышно расстегнув спальник, он обулся, накинул куртку и прихватил с собой сумку с инструментами, с которыми не расставался никогда. Рядом с входом в палатку он притих, прислушиваясь к звукам на улице.

Даже на неискушенный взгляд Драко, который сначала вынужденно, а затем принципиально работал один, для многолюдного лагеря там было непривычно тихо, только вампусы довольно порыкивали. Может, часовые уснули, карауля костер, или отлучились по нужде, но… не оба же одновременно? 

Стараясь подавить в себе желание забиться в угол и дождаться утра, Драко осторожно расстегнул полог и выглянул наружу. Первым, что ему бросилось в глаза, было догорающее кострище, в которое давно не подбрасывали поленьев. Это его насторожило: какими бы бесполезными он ни считал авроров в этой вылазке, основным правилам выживания в полевых условиях их учили хорошо. Стараясь не издавать шума, Драко вылез из палатки и осмотрелся: на первый взгляд лагерь казался безлюдным. Грейнджер и Поттер, наверно, видели десятый сон в своей палатке, как и остальные; вампусы, сторожившие северную сторону лагеря что-то вынюхивали в снегу, изредка гремя цепями. Драко снова подивился их выносливости: несмотря на безветренную погоду, ночью было так холодно, что он не чувствовал своих щек. Авроров все еще не было видно, поэтому Драко подбросил в тлеющие угли поленьев, собираясь вернуться в тепло своей палатки, но краем глаза уловил темнеющее пятно на снегу и посмотрел в ту сторону. Сначала ему показалось, что там ради тепла сбились в кучу несколько вампусов, однако, насколько он помнил, Грейнджер расставила своих питомцев так, чтобы они не цепляли друг друга — несмотря на свою видимую покорность, эти бестии были не прочь поцапаться. На всякий случай достав нож, Драко приблизился, всматриваясь в пятно. Клубки пара, вырывающиеся изо рта, не добавляли видимости, однако даже в неверном свете розовеющей зари он заметил заляпанную чем-то форму одного из авроров. Драко склонился над телом и тут же отшатнулся.

— Твою мать… — прохрипел он, почувствовав, как нос забил смрад вскрытых внутренностей. К горлу подступила тошнота, и Драко попятился, панически соображая, что могло исполосовать спасателя так, словно он был тряпичной куклой.

Ответ он получил почти сразу: за спиной послышалось глухое рычание, и, обернувшись, Драко увидел, как на него летит огромная зверюга. Успев только выставить вперед руку, в предплечье которой тут же впились острые клыки вампуса, он повалился на снег. Его охватил слепой ужас: чертова тварь весила, словно упитанный вепрь, а ее длинные когти так и норовили выцарапать ему глаза. Сердце бухало где-то в горле, перекрывая доступ кислороду, и Драко силился вдохнуть и одновременно не дать твари перегрызть ему глотку. Она умудрилась-таки зацепить его по лицу, и Драко взвыл, чувствуя, как кровь заливает глаза. Желтые глазищи самки сверкнули в лучах рассветного солнца, а Драко, сжав руку, засадил нож прямиком ей в брюхо, вспарывая беззащитный живот и чувствуя, как по руке хлынула теплая жижа из крови и вспоротых кишок. Рыча в бессилии не хуже твари, он погрузил нож почти по рукоять и с нечеловеческой силой потянул его снизу вверх, круша ребра обезумевшей кошки. Большая кошка заскулила, на мгновение расцепив стальную хватку на его руке, но и этого мгновения Драко хватило, чтобы сбросить ее с себя и откатиться в сторону, тут же вскакивая на ноги.

Только теперь он услышал возню в палатках и приглушенные ругательства. Рука нещадно болела, будто ее облили кипящим оловом, а вторая, в которой он держал нож, неудержимо тряслась.

В поле зрения показалась Грейнджер в полной боевой экипировке с палочкой наготове. Привычка — вторая натура. Она кинулась к подыхающей самке и в растерянности уставилась на ее разверстое брюхо, из которого вывалились изрезанные внутренности.

— Малфой, что здесь?.. — послышался голос Поттера, но Драко не ответил, глядя, как Грейнджер гладит морду своей машине для убийств.

— Твоя кошка полакомилась одним из авроров, — Драко махнул искусанной рукой в сторону тела, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал. — И подумывала закусить мной.

Позади выругался Поттер.

Грейнджер окинула Драко нечитаемым взглядом и снова впилась глазами в свою любимицу. Та лежала на снегу, окрашивая его в алый, и прерывисто дышала. Жаль, Драко не достал до ее сердца. Чертова тварь чуть не выцарапала ему глаза. Грейнджер еще раз погладила кошачью морду и одним резким и решительным движением свернула той шею.

У Драко желудок перевернулся. Он, конечно, подозревал, что Грейнджер обладает стальными нервами, но вот так, без эмоций, лишить кого-то жизни… Надо взять на заметку и постараться ее не драконить.

— Палочкой ты думала ее обездвижить? — тут же нарушил он свое обещание, стирая рукавом кровь с лица. Царапины ужасно щипали.

Грейнджер не удостоила его ответом и, схватив мертвую кошку за передние лапы, потащила ее за пределы лагеря. За ними стелился кровавый след.

Драко сглотнул и наконец обернулся к Поттеру, который, не теряя времени, раздавал короткие команды аврорам.

— Как так получилось, что вы ничего не слышали? — спросил Драко сквозь зубы, прижимая к раненной руке пропитанный Летейским эликсиром доктора Летто бинт. От боли его мутило, и сладковатый запах эликсира нисколько не помогал унять тошноту. Конечно, без заживляющих заклятий и настойка сойдет, но, черт, нельзя ли было ее сделать без запаха?

Грейнджер скрючилась в стороне от огня и изредка бросала настороженные взгляды в сторону остальных вампусов, которые метались на границе лагеря, изредка мяукая. Наверное, учуяли запах крови своего сородича, хотя Грейнджер незамедлительно приказала засыпать снегом следы побоища. Тело Карстерза, точнее, то, что от него осталось, завернули в брезент и оттащили к трупу самки вампуса. Обоих завалили снегом, чтобы на обратном пути забрать и не оставлять на растерзание диким зверям.

— Вряд ли тут водится что-то крупнее королевских пингвинов, — заметил Драко, когда Грейнджер устанавливала метку, дабы не потерять захоронение.

Она обожгла его взглядом, будто это он был виноват в том, что ее кошка взбесилась. Хотя Драко был склонен думать, что тварь переняла повадки своей хозяйки. Он был уверен, учитывая то, чему стал свидетелем в карете, что Грейнджер без зазрения совести перегрызет глотку Поттеру, попадись он ей в неподходящий момент.

— А ты, стало быть, спокойно наблюдал за тем, как Нэкомата разделывает Карстерза? — фыркнула она.

Драко покачал головой. Назвать вампуса в честь кровожадного существа, любящего поохотиться на человечину… У Грейнджер просто поразительная способность давать своим питомцам говорящие имена. Немудрено, что ее кошка постаралась оправдать свое наполовину демоническое имя.

— Я не думаю, что сейчас время перегавкиваться, — встрял в их обмен любезностями Поттер. — У нас уже один труп, а мы еще даже близко не подошли к месту, где пропали ликвидаторы. Кроме того, Эйлбери мы так и не нашли.

— По-моему, твоя любимица успела его сожрать, — пожал плечами Драко, удостоившись еще одного полного ненависти взгляда от Грейнджер. Ух, как ему нравилось ее бесить.

— Вместе с одеждой? — задал дельный вопрос Поттер. — Маловероятно. Я больше склонен думать, что это он спустил Нэкомату с поводка.

— И остался при этом невредимым? — Грейнджер почесала нос. — Моя кошка даже тебя не подпускала к себе ближе, чем на два фута.

— Этому должно быть адекватное объяснение.

— Разуй глаза, Поттер, мы посреди ненаселенного и чужого материка, где аномальные явления сплошь и рядом, — буркнул Драко, с горем пополам пытаясь перевязать свою изувеченную руку. — Неработающая магия — это еще цветочки. Я вообще удивлен, что зелья все еще не утратили свои магические свойства.

— Тогда не будем ждать, пока глушители и с ними разделаются, — бросила, поднявшись, Грейнджер. — Собирайте вещи. Осмотрим стоянку пропавших и тронемся по следу. Если найдем, конечно.

***

Царапины постепенно затягивались и отдавали глухой тянущей болью при движении, но к такому Драко быстро привык в первый год работы ликвидатором. Когда находишься в помещении, напичканном различными темномагическими заклинаниями, волей-неволей выбираешь терпимую боль возможности разлететься на куски, если заклятия вдруг войдут в конфликт друг с другом.

— Нэкомата была ей как родная, — взявшийся из ниоткуда Поттер вышагивал рядом со странным выражением лица. — Первая кошка, которую Гермиона приручила. 

— Хм, — Драко хмыкнул, не зная, что на это нужно отвечать. 

— Я к тому, что она бы не стала ни на кого просто так набрасываться.

— Может, она взяла пример с Грейнджер, — не глядя на Поттера, пожал плечами Драко. 

Тот в свою очередь фыркнул и мотнул головой. 

— Не надоело ещё? — в долине было тихо, и каждый шаг отдавался гулким эхом, отражающимся от горных склонов. 

— Ты о чём? — Драко решил сыграть дурачка. Может, так Поттер быстрей отвяжется. 

— Задирать её, Малфой, не строй из себя идиота.

Драко снова пожал плечами и ускорил шаг. Все эти разговоры о том, почему самка сошла с ума и загрызла аврора (возможно, даже не одного, ведь они так и не нашли второго караульного), отчего вдруг предала Грейнджер и прочее, прочее, прочее, ужасно раздражали Драко.

Он давно уяснил для себя одну простую истину — дикому животному место в дикой природе. Все эти одомашнивания, приручения, дрессировки рано или поздно заканчиваются вспоротыми кишками, оторванными конечностями и чёрными лентами на уголках рамок для колдографий. Конкретно в его случае это чаще кончалось отсутствием гонорара и грязными ботинками, неприятным разговором со следователем и очередным потерянным днем в аврорате. 

— Пришли, — Грейнджер остановилась перед широкой поляной, укрытой снегом, и подозвала несколько авроров, раздавая указания. Поттер ускорил шаг, заметив, что она начала спорить с одним из подчинённых, оставив Драко позади.

Тот и не возражал. Покуда эти двое заняты друг другом, он спасён от бессмысленных грейнджеровских наставлений и навязчивых поттеровских разговоров. Конечно, насчёт бессмысленности он преувеличил, но тот факт, что она формально его начальник, никак не укладывался в голове.

Обходя вверенный ему участок территории и в очередной раз содрогаясь всем телом, Драко пожалел, что отказался от экипировки — ему бы сейчас не помешала парочка лишних слоёв одежды. Может, у Грейнджер или Поттера завалялся запасной набор? Ботинки у них что надо.

Он оторвал взгляд от своих насквозь промокших ног и внимательно посмотрел на Грейнджер, стоящую неподалёку. Такая же, как всегда — собранная и суровая. Так сразу и не скажешь, что меньше двух часов назад она собственноручно свернула шею любимому питомцу. Поправочка — обезумевшему любимому питомцу. Любимой кошке, которая спала с ней в одной кровати, ела из соседней тарелки и вообще была «членом семьи».

Драко вспомнился его филин, который погиб от руки Люциуса, когда принёс письмо от Пэнси и рискнул потревожить их с Драко разговор. Ну, как разговор — скорей очередное наставление, у отца была мерзкая привычка смотреть на окружающих свысока. 

«Я говорил тебе, чтобы ты лучше тренировал свою птицу, — вот и всё, что сказал ему Люциус, когда увидел, как глаза Драко увлажнились. — Если ты сейчас разревёшься, то будешь убирать кровь и перья собственными руками», — добавил он и, не давая сыну опомниться, продолжил читать нотацию. Весь следующий месяц Драко дёргался, как ошпаренный, стоило ветке случайно удариться о стекло в его спальне. Ему было семь, и всё, чего он хотел, чтобы Улисс, как раньше, постучался в его окно. 

— Эй, Малфой! Малфой! — из задумчивости его вывел голос Грейнджер, которая звала его явно не первый раз. — Ты уже осмотрел свой участок?

— Да, там ничего нет.

«Кроме слепяще-белого снега», — хотел добавить он, но промолчал. Тут везде этот чёртов снег, сожри его Адское пламя. Глаза уже от него болят.

Грейнджер непечатно выругалась и, пнув какую-то сухую ветку под ногами, двинулась к другим членам команды. Драко ничего не оставалось, кроме как пойти за ней. 

Пока она опрашивала остальных, проверяла амулеты на вампусах и пересчитывала припасы, солнце уже вовсю засветило своими безжалостными лучами, отражаясь от белоснежной поверхности, заставляя каждого морщиться и прикрывать лицо ладонью. Те, что поумнее, достали горнолыжные маски, но Драко предпочёл не надевать ее. Она ограничивали обзор, а периферическое зрение для него порой было важнее центрального: случайно замеченная краем глаза мелочь уже не раз спасала ему жизнь.

Поэтому, когда Поттер подошёл к нему с куском чёрного пластика, он просто мотнул головой. 

— Обойдусь.

— Но в ней удобней, — попробовал уговорить его Поттер. — Ты примерь.

— Это что, новая мантия, чтобы примерять? —Драко осклабился.— Я сказал «Нет».

— Как знаешь, — Поттер посмотрел на него почти обиженно и положил ненужную маску в карман.

Холод в очередной раз пробрал Драко до костей, а мокрые ботинки напомнили о себе неприятным чавканьем при каждом шаге. Как оказалось, кожа — не лучший материал для снега, но потратив почти все время на сборы, Драко забыл о том, что Антарктида – не Гайд-парк. Поттер с сомнением глянул на Драко и его одежду.

— У меня есть запасная экипировка, если…— Поттер умолк, ожидая какой-нибудь реакции. — Ну, знаешь, вдруг что.

Драко молчал.

— Дальше будет ещё холоднее, мы пойдём наверх, — продолжил Поттер, зачем-то показав пальцем вперёд, на горный хребет. — А у тебя вроде нет снаряжения.

У него был непривычно внимательный взгляд, и Драко в очередной раз схлестнулся во внутреннем сражении со своей гордыней. 

— Да и ботинки, — вот знает же, стервец, что бьёт по больному, — выглядят хлипкими.

Драко тяжело вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Он даже мёртвого уговорит.

— Ладно, Поттер, твоя взяла, давай сюда эту вашу форму камикадзе.

Что там говорили учебники насчёт Парселтанга? Язык заклинателя змей? Поттер заклянет кого угодно.

***

Когда он вышел из палатки, Грейнджер уже вернулась. Все ждали только его.

— Переоделся-таки, — она осмотрела Драко с головы до ног и удовлетворённо хмыкнула. — Я всё боялась, что ты околеешь. 

Их команда закончила с поисками и, ничего не обнаружив, двинулась в сторону горного ущелья. Это был единственный путь из долины, не считая того, откуда они пришли.

— Не делай вид, что тебя волнует моё здоровье, — привычно огрызнулся Драко и пошёл вслед за ней. 

— Таскать твой труп с места на место — последнее, что нам сейчас нужно, Малфой, — не оборачиваясь, ответила Грейнджер. — Не обольщайся.

— И не думал, — буркнув себе под нос, Драко ускорил шаг. — Но в случае чего, вы можете оттащить моё тело в сторонку и присыпать снегом. Чтобы избежать «ненужной возни».

И дёрнул же его чёрт за язык? 

Грейнджер вздрогнула, словно пронзённая стрелой, и замерла на месте. Остальные продолжали идти, огибая их, не замечая ничего вокруг. Драко уже сто раз пожалел о сказанном, потому что тело одного из авроров, стороживших их сон сегодня, так и осталось лежать на обочине, под толстым слоем снега, а любимая кошка сумасшедшей Грейнджер едва-едва испустила дух. Но что-то странное, плескавшееся на дне её сосредоточенных карих глаз пригвоздило его к месту. Он проследил за её взглядом и застыл, не веря себе ни на кнат.

— Ты тоже это видишь, — Грейнджер не спрашивала, она утверждала, обращаясь конкретно к Драко. Она уже сделала несколько шагов в сторону от колонны. — Ты ведь тоже…

— Да, — глухо ответил он, подходя к ней, и рискнул оглянуться. Авроры шли ровным мерным шагом, изредка переговариваясь друг с другом, почти не глядя по сторонам. Вампусы были спокойнее обычного и не тянули поводки. 

— Интересно, — Грейнджер нахмурилась. — Нужно остановиться… Эй, Максвелл!

Никакой реакции. 

— Максвелл! — она крикнула громче, но ничего не произошло. — Максвелл! Робардс! Хитчманн! Всем стоять!

Никто не оборачивался, не останавливался и даже не замедлял шаг — команда шла дальше. У Драко по спине пробежал противный холодок, захотелось потереть шею и встряхнуться. 

— Эй! — без особой надежды на успех, он присоединился к Грейнджер. — Поттер! Поттер, ты что, оглох?!

Но Поттер прошёл мимо вместе с остальными. Грейнджер рванула с места. 

Драко едва успел её подхватить, когда её, врезавшуюся в невидимую преграду, с силой отбросило назад. 

— Что за?.. — она почти не дышала. Смотрела ошалелыми глазищами впереди себя, на удаляющуюся спину Поттера, и Драко мог поклясться, обвиняла того во всех смертных грехах. — Да что за?!..

Грейнджер оттолкнула — или, скорей, оттолкнулась от — Драко и с каким-то почти звериным рвением начала атаковать невидимый щит заклинаниями. Первая Бомбарда срикошетила в землю, вторая (с приставкой Максима) — просвистела у Драко над ухом, и, пока она не угробила их обоих, нужно было что-то делать.

— Эй, стой! — он попытался ухватить её за руку, но ловкости ей не занимать. — Прекрати! Угомонись!

Но Грейнджер не унималась, посылая в воздух заклятия одно сильнее другого. 

— Да стой ты! Всех сейчас положишь!

— Все там! — она внезапно обернулась и ткнула пальцем в сторону опустевшего ущелья. — Все там, Малфой! А я — тут! В каком-то чёртовом коконе, сраном куполе, мордредовом безвоздушном пространстве, из которого даже аппарировать не получается!

Драко ошарашено уставился на неё — растрёпанную, с косой, перекинутой через плечо, в грубом обмундировании и в огромных мужских ботинках — словно впервые увидел. Впалые щёки с лихорадочным румянцем, блестящие то ли от слёз, то ли от злости глаза, подрагивающая рука с палочкой наперевес — он никогда не видел её настолько взбешённой.

— Если ты не заметила, я стою в метре от тебя, — Драко старался говорить спокойно и взвешенно, не распаляя её больше, но и не скатываясь до уровня разговоров с душевнобольными. — И нахожусь под тем же куполом, что и ты. Но если мы начнём бездумно палить во все стороны, рискуем не дожить и до утра, сдохнув от очередного рикошета.

Грейнджер несколько секунд часто моргала, а затем опустила палочку и сжала виски руками. Она в момент сгорбилась, словно стала ещё ниже, хотя куда уже меньше — и так еле достаёт ему до плеча. 

Драко подошёл к краю купола, почти упёрся в него носом, если быть точным, и осторожно пощупал кончиками пальцев. Тот спружинил, запуская по поверхности рябь. Странное… Что бы это ни было, оно казалось Драко опасным и чужеродным, не похожим на их магию. 

— Что будем делать с этим,— Грейнджер уже отвернулась от него, с деланным любопытством рассматривая участок скалы, из-за которого они и попали сюда. — Она вибрирует почти как этот…это… Чёрт, да хоть что. Малфой?

То, насколько часто менялось её настроение, одновременно возбуждало и пугало его. Сумасшествие, так отчётливо, так ясно видневшееся на её лице минутами — секундами! — раньше, бесследно скрылось, стоило Грейнджер взять себя в руки. 

Они молчали около часа. Грейнджер сидела на камне, уставившись в свои ботинки, то хватаясь за голову, то резко выдыхая. Драко это ужасно отвлекало, он почти нащупал ниточку…

— Малфой? — внезапно Грейнджер уже стояла рядом, указывая на скалу. — Есть идеи?

Драко вынырнул из раздумий. Он внимательно осмотрел породу, пощупал редкие зеленоватые ростки на поверхности, сдул тонкий слой снега с ближайшего выступающего камня и отошёл на несколько шагов — почти к краю купола — чтобы получить лучший обзор.

— Я не уверен, — спустя какое-то время проговорил он.

Грейнджер, которая только и делала, что с недоумением следила за его странным поведением, подавилась собственным возмущением. 

— У одного из лучших ликвидаторов заклятий нет идей?

— То есть ты признаёшь, что я лучший? — натужная ухмылка выглядело жалко, но бессмысленный спор с ней был куда лучше мрачной обречённости в её голосе.

— Я сказала «одного из», Малфой, — мгновенно ощетинилась Грейнджер.

— А я сказал, что не уверен, — он пожал плечами и обошёл камень, на котором сидела она. — Но идея у меня есть.

Он достал палочку, медленно, словно примеряясь, покрутил её в руке, ещё раз взвесил все за и против и одним чётким выверенным движением рассёк воздух извилистой линией.

Морок спал. 

Перед ними зиял чернотой вход в пещеру.


	3. Глава 3

Он озяб, его гонит луна  
Он во власти неведомых сил  
И теперь всего будет сполна.  
Будь что будет, спаси-пронеси

Пикник — Самый звонкий крик — тишина

— Магия заработала.

Драко стряхнул с себя полудрему и выпрямился, чувствуя, как хрустят позвонки. Спина от долгого сидения на камне затекла и ныла, вынуждая мечтать о мягкой перине. Порывы ветра поднимали в воздух снежную пыль, еще немного, и Драко с Грейнджер превратились бы в два сугроба. Он потер глаза и посмотрел на Грейнджер, занявшую соседний камень. Она сняла маску и задумчиво крутила в побелевших пальцах волшебную палочку.

Драко потряс головой, и с запорошенной шапки на колени ему посыпался снег. Он посмотрел на зияющий чернотой вход в пещеру и поежился.

Часами они спорили, входить туда или нет. Грейнджер рвалась вперед, предполагая, что там, внутри, есть выход наружу, из-под этого чертового купола, но Драко осторожничал. Мало ли что там их поджидает. Не зря же лаз в ущелье был так искусно замаскирован.

— Магия заработала, — повторила Грейнджер, все еще не отрывая взгляда от палочки.

Драко решил оставить это без комментариев.

Поначалу, озабоченный тем, чтобы не попасть под шальную Бомбарду, он и не осознавал, что сотворить ее без магии невозможно. А чертя руну не задумывался потому, что для него магия была сродни дыханию — естественным процессом. 

Но сейчас, в свете последних событий, плотину холодного отупения прорвало, и в голове начали постепенно возникать вопросы. Если здесь можно колдовать, значит, можно попробовать снять купол. Но что тогда произойдет? Магия рассеется и исчезнет или рассредоточится и охватит весь континент? Какой силой нужно обладать, чтобы сузить радиус действия волшебства? А что если это не единственный купол на материке? Что если их несколько? Тогда сколько? И не сюда ли угодили предыдущие ликвидаторы? Если так, то, пойдя в пещеру, они с Грейнджер наткнутся на их трупы? Или, может, кто-то выжил? Что питает это место? И не будет ли хуже оттого, что они воспользуются волшебными палочками?

Мысли ворочались в продрогшем мозгу, словно пьяные улитки.

Драко осторожно взмахнул волшебной палочкой, накладывая на себя согревающее заклинание. Преисподняя не разверзлась под его ногами, оголодавший монстр не выскочил навстречу из пещеры. Стало быть, здесь им ничего не грозит? Почти ничего.

Приятное тепло растеклось по телу, мгновенно испаряя снег с одежды. Подумав немного, Драко наложил согревающее и на Грейнджер — чтоб не околела на своем насесте. Она, кажется, этого не заметила, все еще бездумно пялясь на свои руки.

Он решил, что ничего страшного не произойдет, если он рассмотрит поближе проход, который скрывался за маскировочным заклинаниям.

Драко поднялся и медленно поковылял к пещере — ноги тоже затекли, и чудилось, что он передвигается на двух желейных подпорках.

— Ты куда? — встрепенулась Грейнджер, мгновенно вскакивая и хватая его за локоть. 

Удивительно. Теперь они с Грейнджер поменялись ролями. Интересно, какими мыслями полнилась ее голова, пока она гнездилась на камнях?

— Остынь, Грейнджер, — Драко еле отцепил ее пальцы от себя. — Я хочу проверить, что там, - он кивнул в сторону пещеры. — Мы не можем торчать здесь вечность. Если от холода нас спасет заклинание, то обойти законы трансфигурации Гэмпа даже ты не в состоянии. А все припасы ушли отсюда вместе с Поттером.

Будто в подтверждение, его желудок заурчал, требуя пищи. Интересно, стейк из Грейнджер будет сочным? Или таким же жестким, как ее характер? Драко окинул ее оценивающим взглядом. В крайнем случае, ее хватит на несколько дней. С другой стороны, если даже в экипировке она тощая, как швабра Филча, то без нее — на один зуб. Воображение вмиг нарисовало обглоданные ребра и копну слипшихся от крови каштановых волос. Драко передернуло, и он счел за лучшее не думать в этом направлении до поры до времени.

Несмотря на то, что Грейнджер явно опасалась приближаться к пещере, палочку она подняла и одновременно с ним шагнула вперед. Другого от лучшего ликвидатора заклятий по версии Гринготта Драко и не ожидал. 

— Почему ты бросила Гринготтс? — спросил он, наблюдая, как сеть разведывательных заклинаний оплетает покрытые снегом камни, всасывается внутрь пещеры и зеленоватыми всполохами ползет по стенам.

— Не отвлекайся, — процедила Грейнджер. — Если отсюда есть выход, я хочу скорее его найти. Идешь?

Драко зажег Люмос и шагнул в пещеру вслед за Грейнджер. Если внутри есть нечто зловещее или смертельно опасное — дамы вперед. 

К его величайшему разочарованию ход оказался до банальности безопасным, и они больше часа молча следовали за зелеными вспышками. Никаких разветвлений, параллельных лазов или даже намека на то, что эта пещера нерукотворна.

— Гринготт хотел сослать меня сюда, и я уволилась, — хриплый голос Грейнджер вгрызся в карстовую породу и, отскочив, эхом разнесся по коридору.

— Но в итоге ты здесь.

— Спасибо, капитан очевидность, — сверкнула она глазами. — Если бы не его одержимость этой землей и сокровищами, которые якобы здесь сокрыты, я бы не оказалась в составе группы спасателей, ищущих две бесследно пропавшие экспедиции.

— Люди гибли и за меньшее, — пожал плечами Драко. — Но по доброй воле соваться в пасть неизвестности ради мнимого золота и я бы не стал.

— Но в итоге ты здесь.

— Туше, — скривился он.

Грейнджер обновила заклинание и снова зажгла Люмос. В неверном свете палочки ее лицо казалось неестественно бледным.

— Аргументы наверняка были вескими, — закинула она пробный камень.

Драко передернул плечами. 

— Меня он грозился лишить рекомендаций, — Грейнджер зондировала почву, словно взбесившийся Гоменум Ревелио. В лоб.

— Грейнджер, — шумно выдохнул он. — Если ты считаешь, что я вот прямо сейчас выложу тебе все на блюдечке…

— Да, я размечталась, охерела и вообще это не мое дело, — осклабилась она, все еще щурясь на него, словно перед решительным прыжком.

Горло конвульсивно сжалось. Выглядела она точь в точь, как ее почуявшая кровь кошка — того и гляди вцепится клыками, чтобы выдрать правду любой ценой.

Драко сильнее стиснул в руках палочку.

— Этот ход не может быть бесконечным, — Грейнджер наконец отвела взгляд и устало вздохнула. — Какова вероятность, что они могли наткнуться на пещеру и сейчас мы идем по их следам?

Драко не хотел об этом думать. То, что разведывательные заклинания до сих пор ничего не обнаружили, уже само по себе было странно. Замаскированная пещера, глушитель магии такой силы, что распространялся на десятки, сотни миль и… ничего? Очень и очень подозрительно. И они, как два смирных теленка, успокоенных мнимой безопасностью, идут прямиком в…

— Мне не нравится, как работает это заклинание, — Грейнджер затушила Люмос и повертела палочку в руках.

— Тебя беспокоит Люмос? — поднял брови Драко.

— И он тоже. 

Наверное, у нее окончательно съехала крыша. Не мог здоровый человек волноваться из-за элементарного заклинания, вызывающего свет. Драко уставился на крошечный огонек на кончике своей палочки. 

— Ты тоже это видишь? — голос Грейнджер эхом отдавался от стен пещеры. 

Драко чуть прищурился. Заклинание и впрямь вело себя странно. Никогда еще Люмос не дрожал, как огонек свечи на сквозняке. Обычно это был ровный, чуть желтоватый свет, а сейчас он становился то тусклее, то ярче, приобретая разные оттенки.

— Погаси, — выпалила Грейнджер. 

— Вот еще, — презрительно выплюнул Драко. — И остаться в этой чертовой пещере без света? 

— Гаси! — она одним прыжком подскочила к нему и с силой ударила ребром ладони по руке. Не будь Драко взвинченным до предела, палочка наверняка оказалась бы на полу, но нет. Он удержал кулак стиснутым. 

Грейнджер не собиралась отступать: снова и снова наносила удары по руке Драко, беспощадно пинала тяжелым ботинком по голеням и коленям и, в конце концов, решила использовать запрещенный прием. 

От удара в пах у Драко потемнело в глазах, и он все же разжал кулак. Палочка упала, выбросив сноп разноцветных искр, и Люмос погас. Воцарилась тьма. 

— Все, успокойся, я погасил свет! — воскликнул Драко после особенно болезненного пинка в живот. Но Грейнджер, казалось, не слышала, и продолжала с остервенением избивать его, рыча, не хуже вампуса. Казалось, вот-вот она вцепится зубами в горло и разорвет его. Оставалось только обороняться и ждать, пока этот припадок окончится. 

Или отвечать. 

Кулак Драко врезался во что-то твердое — наверное, в скулу, а может и в нос. В темноте казалось, что Грейнджер вся состоит из костей. Острые локти, которым она умудрялась заехать ему по ребрам, выпирающие ребра, которые он пересчитал кулаками, и, что самое обидное — омерзительно твердый лоб, столкновение которого со лбом самого Драко вышибло из глаз искры — хватило бы на парочку хороших Люмосов. 

Наконец Драко извернулся и отшвырнул Грейнджер. Тело с неожиданно мягким стуком врезалось во что-то, и наконец-то настала тишина. Драко уперся ладонями в колени и отдышался. 

— И что это было, Грейнджер? — проворчал он. — Совсем крыша съехала? 

Ответная тишина была куда хуже рычания и повизгиваний, с которыми Грейнджер дралась. Драко прищурился, силясь разглядеть хоть что-то, но безуспешно. Даже собственные руки удалось увидеть, только поднеся их к самому кончику носа. 

— Грейнджер, ты ушла или умерла? 

Ответа не последовало. На спине выступил холодный пот, а сердце часто заколотилось. 

— Грейнджер? Грейнджер! 

Он согнулся и побрел в ту сторону, куда, как показалось, отшвырнул Грейнджер, шаря руками перед собой. Она была той еще занозой в заднице, но сейчас, оставшись в кромешной темноте и тишине, в обледенелой пещере, ничего так сильно не хотелось, как услышать ее мерзкий командный тон и нащупать костлявые руки, плечи — еще одно живое тело, помимо собственного. 

— Грейнджер, скажи, что я не убил тебя. 

Глаза постепенно привыкали к темноте, и уже можно было различить собственные руки, отчего-то покрытые темными пятнами. Драко поднес палец ко рту и лизнул. 

Кровь. 

Его руки были в кровавых пятнах. Драко попытался вытереть их о штанину, но стало только хуже: теперь его руки полностью были в крови. Внутренности скрутило в тугой ком, к горлу подступила тошнота, и Драко отшатнулся, уперся спиной в холодный камень стены и замер, пытаясь унять отчаянно колотящееся сердце. 

Раз-два-три-четыре-вдох.

Он не мог убить Грейнджер голыми руками. 

Раз-два-три-четыре-выдох.

Мог и убил. И теперь он был в одной пещере с трупом, в полнейшей темноте, на пробирающем до костей холоде, без стабильно работающей магии. Костлявая рука смерти уже сомкнулась на его горле, и конец — лишь вопрос времени. Драко шарахнулся в сторону, пытаясь отогнать морок, но стало только хуже. Он окончательно потерял контроль и заметался из стороны в сторону, ища выход, но натыкался лишь на камень стен. Когда пещера успела стать его склепом? Точнее, их с Грейнджер общим склепом. Ее труп все еще был где-то неподалеку. 

Драко в очередной раз налетел на стену, сполз вниз и ударил кулаком по каменному полу. Он не мог умереть сейчас. Он ненавидел невыполненные обещания. 

Рука уткнулась во что-то тонкое и продолговатое. Драко пошарил пальцами и сомкнул их на своей палочке. 

— Люмос, — без особой надежды пробормотал он, и в пещеру озарил ровный, чуть желтоватый свет. Магия снова слушалась. 

— Малфой?

Грейнджер с выражением неподдельного, первобытного ужаса на лице сидела у противоположной стены. 

— Какого хрена? — рявкнул Драко. — Я звал тебя, орал тут, как ненормальный. Тяжело было что-то вякнуть в ответ? 

— Заткнись, — буркнула она. Маска страха стремительно покидала ее лицо, уступая место привычной угрюмости. Грейнджер подняла свою палочку и тоже засветила Люмос. 

Драко уставился на свои руки. Бледные, с парой ссадин на костяшках пальцев, дрожащие — но совершенно точно не в крови. Он осмотрел одежду, которая хоть и походила на грязные лохмотья из-за того, что они с Грейнджер долго и упоенно катались по грязному мокрому камню, но кровавых пятен на ней не было. Ни одного. И в то же время он был уверен, что видел кровь на пальцах, чувствовал ее вкус. Это не могло быть иллюзией, аномалией, галлюцинацией. 

Или могло? 

— Мне не нравится это место, — пробормотал Драко. Паника отступила, и теперь из чувств осталась только саднящая боль по всему телу — Грейнджер хорошо его отходила. Да и сама она была не краше: ссадины на костяшках пальцев, стремительно набирающий цвет синяк на скуле, растрепавшаяся толстая коса и горящие безумием глаза. 

— Мне тоже, — буркнула Грейнджер. — Надо выбираться отсюда. 

Драко пристально всматривался в ее лицо. Теперь это снова была непроницаемая аврор Грейнджер, но он не мог отогнать ее образ с испуганными глазами и мертвенно-бледной кожей, который увидел, когда появился свет. И теперь Драко распирало от противоречия. С одной стороны, стоило поскорее забыть чувство первобытного ужаса, обуявшее их обоих — а в том, что Грейнджер до смерти перепугалась, сомнений не было. С другой же — хотелось узнать, что именно мерещилось ей во тьме пещеры. Драко даже готов был рассказать о своих галлюцинациях в обмен на развенчание образа о несгибаемой, непроницаемой, бесстрашной Грейнджер. Вот только ей это вряд ли было нужно. 

— Так что, пойдем обратно? — пробормотал он и повернулся туда, откуда они пришли. 

— Да, конечно, — презрительно фыркнула она. — Как только ты увидишь там проход. 

Драко и сам вперился взглядом в стену, которой — он готов был поклясться — там не было. 

— Это просто аномалия, — буркнул он. — Не могло же нас завалить за то время, что мы сидели в темноте. 

— Это я сидела в темноте, — проворчала Грейнджер. — Ты метался, как ненормальный, даже наступил на меня пару раз. Что, мистер-плевал-я-на-опасности, испугался? 

— Себя давно видела? — огрызнулся Драко. — Сидела, вжавшись в стену, как будто мертвеца увидела. 

— А я и увидела, — едва слышно произнесла она. — Галлюцинации. Я видела всех, кто умер у меня на глазах. Знаешь ли, довольно внушительная компания. И это чувство…

— Как будто смерть хватает за горло? — Драко прищурился. — Надо срочно уносить ноги. Желательно в сторону выхода. 

— Который закрылся, если ты не заметил. 

— Как закрылся, так и откроется, — он направил палочку в стену. — Бомбарда. 

Луч заклинания врезался в камень, но ничего не произошло. Даже привычного грохота, которым всегда сопровождались эти чары, не последовало. Но стена подернулась рябью, и на ней проступили письмена: греческие и арабские буквы, иврит и санскрит, руны и иероглифы, тайнописи древних магических сообществ плясали на камне. Стена была испещрена надписями на всех языках мира. Это было одно слово, повторяющееся бесконечно. 

Страх. 


	4. Глава 4

Налитые кровью глаза,  
Тяжелая свинцовая муть.  
Они разбудили зверя.  
Он кричит, он не может уснуть.

Борис Гребенщиков — Темный как ночь

— Во всяком случае, мы не первые, кто это пережил, — пробормотала Грейнджер. Они снова шагали по проходу, изучая каменистые стены. Заклинание Гоменум Ревелио по-прежнему молчало. — У меня не самое приятное ощущение от тех надписей. Как будто читаешь нечто, не предназначенное для твоих глаз.

У Грейнджер оказалась удивительная способность словами сформулировать то, что Драко никак не мог даже для себя собрать в кучу. 

— Да, есть такое, — нехотя признался он. Не хватало еще начать говорить Грейнджер комплименты. Хватит уже того, что он застрял в чертовой пещере с ней наедине. — И почему ты ничего не написала? Надеялась, что после тебя никто здесь не пройдет?

— Как-то не хотелось. А ты почему автограф не оставил? 

— Мы спешили убраться, если ты не заметила. Сама же подгоняла. 

Грейнджер ничего не ответила, только смерила его неприязненным взглядом и снова повернулась к стене, на которой разрасталась паутина зеленых искр. Драко смотрел на противоположную стену, но как-то отстраненно, словно поиски пропавших экспедиций и древних артефактов его не касались, и он вообще может в любое время аппарировать.

Вопрос Грейнджер назойливо зудел в голове. И впрямь, они оба были в той пещере, оба пережили непередаваемый ужас, но не стали писать о нем на стене, а поспешили унести ноги. Так что же заставило их предшественников царапать камень? 

Может, понимание того, что они уже никуда не уйдут? 

— Грейнджер, — позвал он. От ужасной догадки голос охрип, а язык едва шевелился. 

— М? — она явно была недовольна тем, что Драко решил вернуться к беседе. 

— Я, кажется, понял. Те надписи на стене. Это были предсмертные записки. Все эти люди осознавали, что не успеют уйти из пещеры. 

— Думаешь, они умерли там? — Грейнджер остановилась и повернулась к Драко. Она хмурилась: очевидно, услышанное ей не нравилось, но в то же время казалось правдоподобным. — Тогда где тела? 

— Хочешь вернуться и поискать? 

Она не хотела. Явно радовалась тому, что вообще смогла уйти. Виду, конечно, не подавала, продолжала шарить по стенам и потолку поисковыми заклинаниями. Драко и сам не прочь был бы найти потайную дверь — желательно, ту, что выведет их наружу. В идеале — к лагерю Поттера, где уже наверняка развели костер и готовили ужин. Или завтрак. Интересно, как долго они уже бродят по пещерам? 

— Грейнджер, у тебя часов нет? 

— Переживаешь, что сбился режим дня? — фыркнула Грейнджер, не поворачивая головы. 

— Режим дня послан к дракклам во времена первых контрактов с Гринготтом. Да тебе ли не знать! Мне просто интересно, как долго мы уже без пищи и сна. И как скоро можно ожидать реакции организма. 

Грейнджер повернулась — явно для того, чтобы выпалить какую-то колкость — но поскользнулась и насилу удержалась на ногах. 

— Ты чего? — Драко схватил ее за локоть, не дав упасть. Грейнджер отдернула руку, но снова поскользнулась и уже сама схватилась за его плечо. 

— Посвети на пол. Тут какая-то скользкая дрянь. 

Драко послушно — даже чересчур — опустил палочку, и теперь луч Люмоса падал на лужу вязкой черной жижи, растекшуюся по каменному полу. 

— Руками не трогай, — буркнула Грейнджер, отошла в сторонку и стала елозить тяжелым ботинком по глыбе льда у противоположной стены, пытаясь оттереть жижу. 

Драко и не собирался. Довольно много странных и откровенно пугающих вещей он повидал в других экспедициях и точно знал, что ничего не стоит хватать руками, даже если на них толстые перчатки. 

— Откуда это натекло? — Грейнджер направила луч света на потолок, затем на стены, но те были чисты. 

— Грейнджер, надо двигаться дальше, — он вдруг понял, что ужасно продрог. — Если эта дрянь вытекает из-под камня, ничем хорошим это не обернется. 

— Это может быть просто нефть. Геологическая аномалия. 

Драко покачал головой. Во рту пересохло. Он попробовал сглотнуть, но ощутил металлический привкус во рту. Голова закружилась, и пришлось опереться о стену, чтобы устоять на ногах. 

— Или не аномалия, — пробормотала Грейнджер, которая тоже держалась за стену, и тяжело закашлялась. 

Драко и сам чувствовал, как к горлу подступает ком. Сдержать кашель не получалось, он рвался из гортани, выворачивая внутренности. Наконец он закашлялся, сплюнул на пол и оторопело уставился на сгусток крови. 

— Грейнджер, надо уходить, — с трудом выдавил он.

В ответ она лишь сплюнула на пол точно такой же сгусток крови и направила на него свет Люмоса. Черная смола вдруг колыхнулась и стала расползаться по полу, словно пыталась поглотить сплюнутую на пол кровь. 

— Грейнджер, уходим. Быстро, — прохрипел Драко, вцепился в ее руку и потащил дальше по коридору. 

Грейнджер уже не обшаривала стены поисковыми чарами, просто светила под ноги. Драко же светил на стены и потолок, даже не зная, что хочет — или не хочет — увидеть. 

— Стой, — он замер и направил палочку на стену, испещренную странными письменами. 

— Ты знаешь, что это за язык? — Грейнджер, прищурившись, рассматривала надпись. 

— Слишком крупные буквы для арабской письменности. Есть шумерские клинья, но не понимаю, к чему они. Еще напоминает пару древних тайных алфавитов, но…

— Но тогда получается нечитаемая белиберда, согласна, — перебила она. — Если считать весь текст арабским, то речь идет о неизвестной нам цивилизации, представители которой построили эти пещеры. 

— То есть, этот коридор рукотворный? Тогда понятно, как за нами закрылась дверь в прошлом зале. 

— Нет, это как раз непонятно, — возразила Грейнджер. — Ясно только то, что она была. А вот как и почему она закрылась — это по-прежнему неизвестно. Может, ты хочешь вернуться и попытаться ее открыть? 

Драко уже хотел кивнуть, но вспомнил тот участок коридора и лужу живой смолы и замотал головой. 

— Кстати, ты перестала кашлять, — он прищурился. — И я перестал. Может быть, дело именно в той смоле. Ее запах — от него ужасно кружилась голова. 

— Да, и привкус крови во рту. Думаю, это какое-то ужасно токсичное ископаемое. Даже хорошо, что мы оттуда убрались. 

— Признаешь, что я был прав? 

— Это сейчас не главное. Не забывай, мы должны выбраться отсюда и найти остальных. Гоменум Ревелио.

Искры заклинания поползли по стенам и угасли. А затем по пещере прокатился оглушительным воем. 

— Там кто-то есть! — Грейнджер встрепенулась и бросилась в ту сторону, откуда несся вой. Драко не отставал. 

Они бежали по коридору, и стук ботинок эхом разносился во все стороны. Вой становился все громче, что означало приближение к цели. 

Грейнджер резко затормозила и сняла заклинание. Повисла звенящая тишина. 

— Эйлбери! — воскликнула она. 

Они стояли у стены просторного зала, посреди которого в луже зеленой мерцающей жижи и впрямь сидел Эйлбери. 

— Эйлбери! — еще раз позвала Грейнджер, но тот, казалось, не слышал и не видел ничего вокруг, просто пялился в одну точку невидящим взглядом. 

— Как он здесь оказался? 

— Так же, как и мы, Малфой. Пришел своими ногами, — фыркнула она. — Вопрос только в том, какого черта Эйлбери бросил свой пост и поперся сюда. 

Грейнджер двинулась было вперед, но Драко вцепился в ее руку. 

— Отстань, Малфой! 

— Тебе мало было той черной смолы, ты решила влезть еще и в зеленое болото? Сумасшедшая! Он не просто так оглох! 

— Пошел к черту! — Грейнджер отдернула руку и с силой заехала Драко в челюсть. Он отшатнулся, но устоял на ногах и выставил вперед палочку. 

— Петри…

— Круцио! — Грейнджер опередила его. Адская боль прошила тело, каждая клетка будто разрывалась на мелкие части, кости дробились, а глаза застилала пелена. Драко слышал свой крик словно со стороны, и от этого барабанные перепонки разрывались. Сотни, тысячи игл и лезвий резали кожу на мелкие лоскуты. 

Все закончилось так же неожиданно, как началось. Драко обнаружил себя лежащим у стены. Грейнджер же с упорством дромарога шагала к той луже, в которой сидел Эйлбери. 

— Стой, — прохрипел Драко и с трудом поднялся на ноги. Тело ломило — наверняка, он катался в корчах по камню — но этой выскочке нужно было показать, кто здесь прав. 

Гнев горячей волной прокатился по позвоночнику, тисками сжал сердце и толкнул вперед. Драко зарычал, рванулся к Грейнджер, схватил за волосы и дернул. Она развернулась и снова замахнулась для удара. 

Подножка — и Грейнджер рухнула на пол. Впрочем, уже через миг она схватила Драко за лодыжку, и тот, не устояв на ногах, упал рядом и тут же вцепился ей в горло. Они покатились по полу, щедро отвешивая друг другу удары. Ногти Грейнджер пару раз прошлись по лицу Драко в опасной близости от глаз, зато колено не промахнулось и попало четко в пах. Он взвыл от боли, но уже через миг вцепился пальцами ей в горло. Грейнджер захрипела. 

Раздавшийся грохот вырвал Драко из лап ослепляющей ярости и заставил разжать руки. Грейнджер закашлялась и отползла к стене. Драко и сам отпрянул, когда противоположная стена зала вздрогнула и покрылась паутиной тонких трещин. 

— Малфой, ты с ума сошел? — прохрипела за его спиной Грейнджер.

— Ты не лучше. Чуть глаза мне не выцарапала. 

Стена снова вздрогнула, трещины стали шире. 

— Потом разберемся, надо уходить. 

— И куда ты собрался идти? — она осмотрелась, да и Драко тоже. Кровь застыла в жилах. Коридора, по которому они пришли, не существовало. Еще одна каменная дверь закрылась. Драко вскочил на ноги и подошел к ней, присмотрелся к поверхности и даже провел по ней рукой. 

— Гладкая. Никаких надписей, — пробормотал Драко. — Сюда никто не добирался? 

— Или не успевал ничего написать. Или попросту не видел в этом смысла. 

Стена вздрогнула в третий раз и обрушилась. Эйлбери тонко завизжал, и Драко повернул голову. 

Сначала он подумал, что это комок водорослей — если, конечно, комки водорослей разрастаются до пятнадцати футов — вполз через пролом в стене. Драко и Грейнджер, не сговариваясь, выставили перед собой палочки. 

В свете двух Люмосов стало ясно, что это вовсе не водоросли. Существо, сплошь из щупалец, медленно перебирало ими, подбираясь к Эйлбери. 

— Остолбеней! 

Заклятие пронеслось через весь зал, ударило в существо, но ничего не произошло. 

— Грейнджер, ты идиотка! — прошипел Драко и ударил ее по руке. 

— Отвали, — она вывернулась и снова подняла палочку. — Остолбеней! Остолбеней! 

Ее палочка не испустила ни искорки. Люмос погас, и единственным светом в зале остались зеленоватые всполохи на щупальцах твари. По залу распространился ужасный запах. Существо протянуло щупальца к Эйлбери, легким движением оторвало ему голову и отшвырнуло в сторону. Голова с мягким стуком ударилась в стену и упала Драко под ноги. 

— Твою мать, — пробормотала Грейнджер и уставилась на тварь, которая обвила тело Эйлбери щупальцами и стала с жадным хлюпаньем всасывать его кровь. 

Они оказались в западне. Единственный выход из проклятого зала был там, позади твари, но пройти мимо нее живыми вряд ли представлялось возможным. Еще и магия снова отказалась работать. Драко лихорадочно пытался придумать, что делать дальше. 

Тварь вдруг опустила тело и повела щупальцами, будто почуяла его и Грейнджер, прижавшихся к стене. 

— Оно ведь не может знать, что мы здесь? — шепотом произнес Драко. — У него нет ни глаз, ни ушей, ни носа. Как оно…

— Заткнись, а лучше вырубись, — прошипела Грейнджер. 

— Что? 

— Эйлбери не просто так не реагировал на нас. Он отключил свой разум. Если эта дрянь не слышит, не видит и не чует запахов, у нее остается только один способ общаться с сородичами — телепатическая связь. Немедленно отключи свой чертов мозг, если хочешь выйти отсюда с полным набором органов. 

«Ты должен научиться отключать разум, Драко, — пропел в голове голос тети Беллатрикс. — Твои мысли и чувства делают тебя уязвимым».

Да уж, кто бы и выжил при встрече с подобным чудищем, так это она. Драко глубоко вдохнул и мерно выдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Это было не так-то просто — снова стать хладнокровным, бесчувственным куском плоти, когда комок мерцающих щупалец пьет кровь обезглавленного аврора. Но Драко уставился в потолок, расфокусировал на всякий случай зрение и замер, размеренно дыша. Он слышал рядом такие же размеренные вдохи и выдохи Грейнджер, но ни черта не чувствовал по этому поводу. 

Щупальца шелохнулись и вернулись к телу Эйлбери, снова раздалось влажное хлюпанье всасываемой крови. Драко смотрел на их движения, на всполохи зеленого света и их отблески на потолке без единой мысли, так, словно это была лишь движущаяся картинка в книге. 

Существо окончило свой пир. Тело Эйлбери с плеском упало в зеленую жижу, и тварь стала возить щупальцами по нему, покрывая мантию черным, маслянистым веществом — той самой смолой, в которую Грейнджер вступила в коридоре и из-за которой они кашляли кровью. 

Сдержаться сейчас стоило больших усилий — Драко с трудом отгонял мысли о том, откуда на самом деле в том коридоре появилась жижа. 

Зато Грейнджер явно не смогла держать мысли в узде. Раздалось бульканье, а затем плеск — ее тошнило прямо на каменный пол. Тварь взмахнула щупальцами и поползла к ним. 

— Грейнджер, немедленно прекрати блевать и очисти свой чертов разум! 

Если бы это было так же легко сделать, как сказать. 

— Прекрати! — Драко схватил ее за плечи, встряхнул и отвесил звонкую пощечину. Жгучая злоба снова поднялась в нем волной, и уже через миг он почувствовал, как тугое кольцо обвило его грудную клетку. 

— Малфой, не думай! — запоздало выпалила Грейнджер. Драко и сам попытался отключить мысли, но поздно. Щупальце туго сжималось. 

Серебристый всполох метнулся от бедра Грейнджер к щупальцу. Хватка ослабла, а затем все вокруг загрохотало. Грейнджер дернула Драко за руку, заставляя упасть на каменный пол и закрыть голову руками. Тварь металась по залу, громя стены щупальцами. Драко снова почувствовал во рту металлический привкус, а из легких уже рвался удушливый кашель. Грейнджер, лежащая под боком, судорожно дергалась, и Драко, повинуясь абсурдному порыву, прижал ее к себе одной рукой. 

В зал вдруг хлынул свет и свежий, морозный воздух, а затем все стихло. 

Драко приподнялся на локте и закашлялся. Грейнджер сбросила его руку, уселась, прижавшись спиной к стене, и с ужасом уставилась на дыру в потолке. 

— Я все поняла, Малфой.

— Я заметил. Это чуть нас не убило. 

— Я все поняла. Магия глохнет именно в присутствии этой твари. Ты только вспомни: в первый раз, когда нам сорвало крышу, магия перестала работать, а потом мы нашли в коридоре ту смолу. А теперь посмотри на Эйлбери. 

Драко перевел взгляд в центр зала. Останки тела Эйлбери буквально плавились под толстым слоем черной жижи. 

— Погоди-погоди, если принять как факт наше предположение, что существо общается с сородичами с помощью телепатии, то оно вполне могло глушить таким образом нашу магию.

— Да, и вызывать приступы агрессии. Оно транслировало свое чувство голода всем, кто может его воспринять, и оно действовало на нас, заставляя бросаться друг на друга! И мы прекратили драку, когда оно доело. Малфой, все сходится. 

— Кроме того, что мы все еще не знаем, какого драккла Эйлбери потащился сюда в одиночку. 

— Это уже неважно. Сейчас главное то, что гадина выбралась наружу, туда, где бродит наш отряд. Экспекто Патронум! 

Белая выдра вырвалась из ее палочки и перекувыркнулась в воздухе. 

— Для Гарри Поттера. Гарри, мы с Малфоем в подземной пещере. Отсюда только что вырвалась жуткая тварь с кучей щупалец. Она питается людьми, находит их по телепатическим волнам. Магия в присутствии твари не работает. Просто не думайте ни о чем, если увидите ее. 

Выдра взмахнула лапами и растворилась в воздухе. 

— Ты уверена, что Патронус достигнет цели? 

— Я надеюсь на это. 

— Нет, Грейнджер, подумай хорошенько, — Драко потер переносицу. — Министерство посылает сюда экспедиции из-за того, что на всем материке магия работает с перебоями. Ты только что назвала причину: тварь блокирует магию своим чувством голода. А теперь скажи еще кое-что: может ли одна зверюшка влиять на весь континент? 

— Намекаешь, что тут не одна такая? 

— Говорю прямым текстом, — проворчал Малфой. — И теперь, пока ее братья и сестры не явились сюда, давай подумаем, как выбраться на поверхность. 


	5. Глава 5

Красота предсказуема,   
Злость обоснована  
Я думал, все кончилось,   
Но опять все по-новому /p>

Смысловые Галлюцинации — Разум когда-нибудь победит

— У тебя случайно веревки нет? 

— Почему ты думаешь, что она должна у меня быть? — Грейнджер нахмурилась.

— Ну, нож же оказался, — фыркнул Драко. — Крайне вовремя, кстати. Еще миг, и остался бы я без головы. Мне не нравится эта мысль, но я перед тобой в долгу. 

— Очень хорошо, что ты это признаешь. Обязательно воспользуюсь этим, когда вернемся в Лондон. Для этого надо всего лишь подняться наверх и найти остальных. И раз уж ни у кого из нас нет веревки, надо ее наколдовать, пока есть такая возможность. Вот только непонятно, к чему ты собрался ее цеплять. 

Драко нахмурился. Она опять была права. 

— Ладно, давай так. Я отлевитирую тебя наверх, а ты наколдуешь веревку, сбросишь вниз, и я выберусь. 

— А почему не я отлевитирую тебя? — Грейнджер прищурилась. 

— Потому, что ты, скорее, предпочтешь сдохнуть в этой пещере, чем доверишься мне. И в то же время хваленая грейнджерская совесть не позволит тебе бросить меня в этой пещере. Так что, да, я отлевитирую тебя наверх, а ты вытащишь меня из этой дыры. 

Грейнджер смерила его недовольным взглядом, молча отвернулась и стала левитировать обломки потолка, создавая из них небольшую горку. 

— Может, поможешь? Если у нас будет каменная лестница, вопрос взаимного доверия отпадет сам собой. Я, знаешь ли, подрастеряла свою хваленую совесть, когда выполняла последний контракт Гринготта. 

Драко достал палочку и тоже начал левитировать камни. 

— Кстати о Гринготте, — он покосился на отрезанное щупальце. — Я прихвачу эту дрянь с собой? Заказ, понимаешь ли. Вообще-то он ожидал увидеть неведомый минерал, но щупальце адовой твари тоже подойдет.

— С каких пор наемники распространяются о деталях контрактов?

— Только тебе. Считай, что я к тебе стал расположен после чудесного спасения. 

— Считаю, — Грейнджер пожала плечами. — Пошевеливайся. Если тварь идет по следу нашей экспедиции, Патронус может к ним не попасть. Я, конечно, надеюсь, что он успеет, но будь готов к тому, что придется очень быстро бежать. 

Драко кивнул и перенес еще пару камней на груду, затем поднял отрезанное щупальце и зацепил за пояс брюк. Не мог же он заявиться к Гринготту с пустыми руками. 

— Отлично, — Грейнджер кивнула и наложила на камни заклинание — какое именно, Драко не понял. — Все, идем. 

Не дожидаясь Драко, она стала карабкаться наверх по груде камней, так что ему оставалось только лезть следом, довольствуясь видом задней части Грейнджер — довольно привлекательной, если эта мысль вообще была уместной в подобных обстоятельствах. 

Наконец она взобралась на вершину насыпи, уцепилась пальцами за рваный камень и, легко подтянувшись, выскользнула наружу, к свету и свежему воздуху. Драко оставался еще один шаг, он даже поднял руку, чтобы взяться за кромку проломленной в своде дыры, когда кровь с особо громким гулом застучала в висках. Грейнджер бросила его. Конечно! Все эти разговоры о команде — фикция, она не одобряла его присутствия, искала повода поругаться. И эти схватки в пещере: это не просто гнев, вызванный приближением существа, скорее отражение ее самой. Хладнокровной, беспощадной твари. Попади она в подобный переплет с пресвятым Поттером, то скорее отгрызла бы самой себе руку, чем тронула его хоть пальцем. 

— Малфой, ты что там, окоченел? — ее голова появилась в белизне провала. 

— Пошла к черту, — прорычал он и уже развернулся, чтобы вернуться в пещеру. Уж лучше сгнить в каменном зале, чем выйти в лапы команды Грейнджер, чтобы она могла натравить на него ручных авроров или вампусов. У последних были острые зубы и когти, а первые могли отделать до полусмерти и безо всякой магии. А потом, как он и говорил, присыплют тело снегом, и никакой лишней возни. 

— Малфой! — ее визг буром ввинтился в череп. Через миг его что-то схватило за шкирку и дернуло вверх. Вспышка белого, и Драко рухнул лицом в снег. 

— Ты! Чертов! Ублюдок! — сверху на него рухнуло что-то тяжелое, и на плечи посыпался град ударов. — Кретин! Когда тебе говорят уходить, надо уходить! 

Груз с поясницы исчез, но за облегчением последовал удар по ребрам, и Драко покатился вниз — наверное, по склону. Наконец он влетел правым бедром во что-то твердое — наверное, камень — и остановился, забарахтался в снегу, пытаясь сесть, выпрямиться и осмотреться. 

— Ляг, — сильная рука Грейнджер снова опрокинула его в снег. — Ляг и не думай. 

Драко запрокинул голову, уставившись в ясное, без единого облачка небо, и выдохнул. Они лежали у подножия невысокой горки. Коса Грейнджер растрепалась, лицо горело, и на алой от мороза коже белая линия шрама выглядела особо привлекательной. 

Нет.

Никаких мыслей. Никаких чувств. 

По горке двигалась тень, похожая на огромный ком водорослей. Их догадка подтвердилась, тварь была не одна. Значит, за пределами пещеры было уже два чудища. 

— Что теперь делать? — спросил Драко, когда тень второй твари скрылась из виду. 

— Мантикоре бант приделать, — огрызнулась Грейнджер. — Какого черта ты медлил?

— Подумал, что ты хочешь меня убить, — пробормотал он, поднимаясь на ноги. — Знаешь, эмоции этой твари наглухо перекрывают здравый смысл, если он у меня еще остался, конечно. 

— У меня остался, могу поделиться, — фыркнула Грейнджер. — Нам нужно как можно быстрее найти Гарри и остальных. 

— И что потом? Грейнджер, пещеры могут располагаться подо всем материком. Я думаю, именно поэтому твоя кошка сошла с ума. Под лагерем двигалась тварь в поисках еды, и она свела с ума твою Нэкомату. 

Грейнджер замерла, как громом пораженная. 

— Ты… 

— Только что это понял. Когда с горки катился. Поделился, как только появилась возможность.

— Ты помнишь ее имя, — закончила Грейнджер и уставилась на него очень странным взглядом, истолковывать который у Драко не было ни сил, ни желания. 

— Хороший наемник запоминает мельчайшие подробности. К тому же ты дала ей довольно красноречивую кличку. 

— Пожалуй, только ты это и понял. 

Она сидела на снегу, пялясь в одну точку. Бравая аврор Грейнджер куда-то улетучилась, оставив вместо себя девчонку с косичкой и чуть дрожащими губами.

— Идем, — Драко протянул ей руку. — Сама же говоришь, надо догнать Поттера и остальных. Во-первых, они в опасности, во-вторых, у них все припасы. 

Грейнджер посмотрела на протянутую руку, перевела взгляд на щупальце, чудом удержавшееся на поясе, и вцепилась в ладонь Драко, вскочила на ноги и встрепенулась. 

— Придется бежать, — отрезала она и, не дожидаясь ответа или возражений, сорвалась с места. Драко бросился за ней. 

Снег разлетался из-под ботинок, легкие горели от морозного воздуха, глаза слезились от яркого света и обилия белизны вокруг. Грейнджер бежала впереди, и ее толстая, порядком растрепавшаяся коса подпрыгивала из стороны в сторону. Драко невольно залюбовался. Она и впрямь вызывала удивление вперемешку с восхищением и толикой страха. Они провели без сна и еды много часов — Драко подозревал, что прошло около суток — а Грейнджер оставалась бодрой и собранной, была способна бежать достаточно быстро, хотя сам он уже начинал выдыхаться. 

Они не знали, сколько пробежали — дорожных столбиков по дороге не встретилось — когда услышали вопли людей и уже знакомое влажное хлюпанье, доносившиеся с горки. 

— Мысли, — бросила Грейнджер через плечо. 

— Тогда надо замедлиться, — пробормотал Драко и схватил ее за руку. Взгляд Грейнджер полоснул по нему не хуже ножа, но она все же остановилась и выдохнула. 

— Чего тебе? 

— Отдышаться хочу. Так будет проще выровнять дыхание там, возле твари. 

Грейнджер стояла напротив с непроницаемым видом. Драко только теперь понял, что ей намного тяжелее сейчас собраться: на горе кричали от боли и страха ее коллеги, возможно, даже друзья. К тому же Поттер был там, а за него Грейнджер переживала почти как за себя. Если не сильнее. 

— Хватит, — она дернула Драко за руку. — Перед смертью не надышишься. Идем. 

Нет, подобные фразочки точно не помогали собраться, отключить разум и подавить чувства. 

Но все же Драко пытался успокоиться, пока чертово чудовище не увидело их и не решило полакомиться. Он пытался стать бесчувственным, но не мог. От Грейнджер волнами исходил страх. Его мог чувствовать даже Драко, не говоря уж о тварях, которые резвились на горке. Их было двое, их тени, искаженные и увеличенные углом падения света, плясали на снегу. 

— Успокойся, ну же. Грейнджер, — Драко схватил ее за плечи и встряхнул. Взгляд Грейнджер был непроницаемым, но стиснутые зубы и губы, сжатые в нитку, выдавали бурю чувств, бушевавшую у нее внутри. 

Хлюпанье стало чуть громче. Драко повернул голову: одна из тварей застыла на склоне, шевеля щупальцами, будто бы пытаясь уловить отголоски мыслей и эмоций. 

Драко толкнул Грейнджер в снег и рухнул сверху, приминая ее своим весом. В голове не было ни единой мысли, а трепыхающееся под ним тело не вызывало эмоций. Драко слился со снегом — не только физически, но и эмоционально. Грейнджер затихла. Хлюпанье снова стало стихать — наверное, тварь вернулась на горку, и Драко оперся на локоть. 

— Не задушил? 

— Ненавижу тебя, — буркнула Грейнджер, глядя ему прямо в глаза. Взгляд ее был холодным и жестким, но губы изогнулись в улыбке. — Ненавижу за то, что ты оказался прав. Нашел хороший способ меня спрятать. Оно не смогло пробиться ко мне через твое хладнокровие. 

— Так мы в расчете? 

Грейнджер нахмурилась. 

— Несимметрично. Тебя тварь пыталась порвать, а меня — только учуять. Есть разница. 

Она явно уже придумала, чем взять уплату долга по возвращении в Лондон, так что теперь крутилась, как муховертка. И речь шла не только о ее расплывчатых фразах. Она буквально ворочалась, пытаясь выбраться из-под Драко. 

— Грейнджер, не ерзай. Я, конечно, хороший наемник и чувства отключать умею, но давай не будем испытывать, как на мои мысли повлияет физиологическое возбуждение. 

Грейнджер скрипнула зубами и замерла. 

Драко лежал, чувствуя ее дыхание на своей шее. Чересчур горячее и тяжелое для человека, отключившего мысли и чувства. Ее локти и колени казались острыми даже сквозь многослойную форму, а вздымающаяся и опускающаяся грудь то и дело пробуждала в мозгу одинокие мысли, которые пока что удавалось душить. 

Драко прикрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть глаза Грейнджер, в которых будто плескался огонь, но это мало помогало. Остальные ощущения только обострились, и теперь шумное дыхание отдавало набатом в его виски, кожа под ее дыханием горела, а сердце билось так гулко, что, наверное, было слышно на весь материк. В такой-то тишине. 

Драко вздрогнул и широко распахнул глаза. 

— Ты тоже это слышишь? 

— Что именно? — голос Грейнджер звучал хрипло, и Драко искренне надеялся, это исключительно из-за того, что он слишком сильно ее придавил или же она попросту переохладилась. 

— Тишину, Грейнджер. Гробовую тишину. Никто не орет. Ничего не хлюпает. 

Она хищно прищурилась. 

— Будь добр, встань с меня, Малфой, — промурлыкала она. — Если тебе так уж хочется полежать, мы обязательно этим займемся, если выберемся из этого снежного ада. 

Драко вскочил на ноги — пожалуй, чересчур резко. Хотя из-за работы он уже давно забыл, каково это — быть с женщиной, так что предложение Грейнджер показалось ему почти кощунственным. С другой стороны, это было крайне заманчивое предложение, и, исходи оно не от нее, Драко бы согласился не раздумывая. Но это же Грейнджер. Такая в порыве страсти и голову могла оторвать, с нее станется. 

— Идем на гору? — Грейнджер отряхнулась и посмотрела на Драко. — На всякий случай попытайся не думать. 

Он кивнул. 

Грейнджер снова карабкалась первой, и теперь Драко было еще сложнее не думать и не чувствовать ничего. Конечно, он не смел даже надеяться на то, что твари убрались прочь, но вряд ли две пятнадцатифутовых громадины могли просто затаиться и ждать новых жертв. Если тот гнев и жажда крови, что испытал Драко в пещере, действительно исходили от этих тварей, вряд ли они умели прятаться и выжидать. 

Они преодолели уже половину склона, и Драко понял, что его ужасно клонит в сон. Он начал зевать, продрог и проголодался. Чувствовать подобное было довольно странно — куда уместнее озаботиться тварями и тем, где они теперь. 

Грейнджер не оборачивалась — наверное отключила мысли и напрочь забыла о Драко. Или же напротив, рвалась с яростью самки вампуса к Поттеру. Драко всерьез опасался того, что будет, когда они заберутся на горку, и Грейнджер увидит следы пиршества существ. Уж в том, что они там будут, сомнений не было. 

Она взобралась на горку и застыла. Драко видел лишь то, как сжалась в кулак левая рука, а правая потянулась к ножу на бедре. 

— Гермиона, — послышался спокойный голос Поттера. Сонливость вмиг слетела, и Драко яростно заработал руками и ногами, карабкаясь наверх. 

Это была сущая бойня. Ошметки тел раскинулись по всему небольшому плато, на котором, видимо, группа разбила лагерь. Снег обагрила кровь, палатки бесполезной кучей тряпья валялись поодаль. Драко обогнул по широкой дуге голову Робардса, переступил через руку Максвелла, судя по нашивке на предплечье, и подошел к Поттеру, который сидел, скрестив ноги, на своем рюкзаке и с отстраненным видом смотрел на скалу, которая возвышалась по другую сторону от склона. В ней зияла черная пасть нового прохода. 

— Ты цел? — Грейнджер бросилась к нему и заключила в объятия. 

Он повернул голову и кивнул. 

— Только ты? — Драко придирчиво рассматривал обезглавленные, лишенные конечностей и просто разорванные пополам тела, щедро покрытые черной смолянистой жижей. Под ногой хрустнул кусок чьего-то позвоночника, но на это Драко не обратил внимания. Твари убрались сравнительно недавно, любая эмоция могла призвать их обратно. 

— Только я, — смиренно произнес Поттер. 

— Малфой, сюда! — скомандовала Грейнджер.

— Может, еще хвостом повилять? — раздражение шевельнулось в груди, и Драко поспешил подавить неуместное чувство. Это не его эмоция, а, скорее, голод тварей, которые рыщут под землей в поисках пищи и вполне способны вернуться. 

Старательно обходя черные и красные пятна на снегу, Драко подошел к Грейнджер, которая сидела на корточках около Поттера, и уставился на них сверху. 

— Гарри, держись за меня. Малфой, дай руку. 

В пальцах ее правой руки блеснул детский браслет из атласных ленточек, и Драко хмыкнул.

— У тебя был портключ? Все это время? 

— Просто дай мне руку. 

Он сжал в пальцах ее левую ладонь. Поттер одной рукой обхватил ее за талию, а другой вцепился в лямку рюкзака. Браслет полыхнул белым светом, и всех троих поглотил водоворот красок. 


	6. Глава 6

Не дождутся весны  
И рискнут на авось  
И вернутся домой, поседев до корней,  
В платьях для мертвецов

Ночные снайперы — Южный полюс

Драко рухнул в снег. За что он и не любил портключи, так это за подобные приземления. Рядом послышалось шуршание ткани — Поттер сидел в сугробе и отряхивался. Грейнджер уже стояла на ногах и смотрела на них сверху вниз, скрестив руки на груди. 

— Где вы были? — заорал Поттер, поднявшись, вцепился в плечи Грейнджер и встряхнул ее. — Куда вы двое запропастились? Я чуть с ума не сошел! Когда вы успели отстать? 

— Это очень длинная история, — Грейнджер поморщилась. — И, пожалуйста, перестань психовать, если не хочешь, чтобы те твари вернулись. 

— Вы тоже это поняли? 

Грейнджер хмуро кивнула. 

— Я пытался сказать остальным, пытался заставить их успокоиться, но… 

— Ты сделал все, что мог. А теперь успокойся и снова отключи эмоции. Я так понимаю, ты именно этим на плато и занимался. 

— И где мы? — недовольно спросил Драко. То ли от голода, то ли от усталости, то ли из-за того, как Поттер вцепился в Грейнджер, его начинало тошнить. 

— Британская полярная станция. Министерство Магии похлопотало, чтобы мы могли оставить где-то карету и фестралов. 

— А тот парень, что управлял каретой? Он ведь был с нами в экспедиции? 

— К счастью, нет, — Грейнджер отбросила косу за спину и стукнула по двери кареты. — Джонас! Джонас, подъем! 

Ответа не последовало. Фестралы, бродившие чуть поодаль, фыркали и били себя хвостами по бокам. 

— Джонас! — она рывком распахнула дверь, и ее лицо вмиг исказила гримаса гнева. — Его нет. Наверняка, пошел к полярникам за чем-то. 

— Разве что за своей смертью, — пробормотал Драко, приглядевшись. 

В некотором отдалении от кареты располагались постройки. Скорее всего, той самой станции, о которой говорила Грейнджер. 

— Это были магглы? — Поттер повернулся в ту же сторону, что и Драко, и теперь они оба смотрели на залитый кровью и снег, на пятна черной смолы там, где упали тела жертв. На ошметки плоти, которые оказались слишком мелкими для тварей: на руки и ноги, на головы, уставившиеся навсегда потухшими глазами в небо. 

— Это были магглы и наш Джонас. Значит, неподалеку ползает еще по меньшей мере одна тварь. 

Драко прищурился, вглядываясь в снежное поле, изрытое бороздами. 

— Нужно убираться отсюда. Ты ведь за этим нас сюда перенесла? — он повернулся к Грейнджер. — Кто-то из вас двоих умеет запрягать фестралов в карету? 

Поттер покачал головой. Грейнджер смерила его презрительным взглядом и фыркнула. 

— Вообще-то, Малфой, кареты — удел знати, к которой ты себя причисляешь. 

— У знати для этого есть конюхи или эльфы, — Драко постарался усмехнуться как можно более неприятно. — Жаль, что ты этого не знаешь. 

Грейнджер вскинула палочку. 

— Гермиона, нет, — Поттер вцепился в ее руку. — Именно этим мы их и привлекли. 

— С чего ты взял? — Грейнджер смерила его подозрительным взглядом. — Гарри? Вы что-то разведали? 

— Да, — Поттер кивнул и похлопал рюкзак по пухлому боку. — Мы нашли останки лагеря. Очень старые. Наверное, их перебили так же, как нас, но та экспедиция была куда более осведомленной. У них был путевой журнал. Я нашел его и другие записи в сундуке, закопанном под одной из палаток. Эти твари, которые вырвались на поверхность, называются там шогготами. 

— Ты был предупрежден намного раньше, чем я прислала Патронуса? 

— Не настолько, чтобы увести отряд на безопасное расстояние. К тому же шогготы нашли бы нас в любом случае. Под этой частью материка похоронен город Старцев. 

— Каких Старцев? — в один голос уточнили Драко и Грейнджер. 

— Просто Старцев. Так называет их цивилизацию Говард, который и вел журнал. Старцы жили здесь давно, до появления человечества. Они создали шогготов для тяжелой работы и добычи пропитания, но те восстали и захватили город. Последнее, что Говард успел записать, это то, что шогготы общаются телепатически. 

— А потом? 

— В журнале еще много страниц, но все они пусты. Если не считать пятен крови. Думаю, Говарду и его экспедиции не повезло так же, как и нашей. 

— То есть, под этой частью материка есть город? — Грейнджер нахмурилась. — С улицами, проходами, площадями? 

— Похоже на то. Не думаю, что он хорошо сохранился, особенно если последние Старцы и впрямь загнали туда часть шогготов и запечатали. 

— Нет, Гарри. Под нами город, полный оголодавших шогготов, которые общаются телепатически и способны тремя ударами проломить каменный свод; мы не знаем, как расположены улицы, но стоим тут и крайне эмоционально это обсуждаем? Я ничего не упустила? 

— Очень прозорливо, Грейнджер. И куда понятнее, чем мои намеки. У нас все еще есть два фестрала. На одного сядете вы с Поттером, на другого — я. 

— Нет. Рюкзак будет мешать, — буркнул Поттер. — Гермиона полетит с тобой. 

— Я могу подержать твой рюкзак. 

— Конечно! — Поттер закатил глаза. — Отдать тебе бесценные записи, посадить на фестрала и отправить в открытое небо без какого-либо контроля. 

— Смотри, Грейнджер, какие у твоего друга приоритеты, — Драко рассмеялся. — Готов отправить тебя со мной в полет над океаном, куда я запросто могу сбросить. 

— Или я тебя, — отрезала Грейнджер. — Я, кажется, вспомнила, как запрягать фестралов в карету. 

— Что такое? — Драко усмехнулся. — Не нравится перспектива лететь со мной на фестрале? 

— Спать хочу. Гарри, сколько нас не было? 

— Полтора дня. Мы успели переночевать, проснуться, найти разоренную стоянку, получить твоего Патронуса и… 

— Дальше мы знаем, — Драко зевнул. — Значит, ты будешь управлять фестралами. А меня сейчас вырубит. 

— Тогда хотя бы заберись в карету. Не хочу затаскивать тебя внутрь. Отрубишься тут — присыплю снегом. 

— Запрягай быстрее. Опять злишься, как будто шогготы рядом. Кстати, — он повернулся к Поттеру. — У тебя случайно нет запасной сумки? Хочу упаковать свою находку. 

Поттер запрыгнул в карету, расстегнул рюкзак и стал копошиться в нем. 

— Держи. Герметичный контейнер, — Поттер протянул ему металлический бокс. — Магически непроницаемый. 

— Спасибо. Верну после того, как наведаюсь к Гринготту. Наверняка подотчетная вещица, — Драко забрал контейнер, открыл, положил в него щупальце шоггота и защелкнул. 

— Можем лететь, — сообщила Грейнджер и хлопнула одного из фестралов по боку. 

— Отлично, — Поттер выбрался из кареты и уселся на козлы. — Гермиона, можешь начать изучать дневник Говарда, если не хочешь спать. 

— Дневник никуда не убежит. Если, конечно, Малфой его не уведет. 

— Малфой его не уведет, — Драко посторонился, пропуская Грейнджер в карету. — Я искал образец минерала, который блокирует магию. Не нашел. Надеюсь, отделаться щупальцем шоггота. 

— У Говарда написано, что шогготы блокируют магию своими телепатическими волнами.

— Да, и распространяют вокруг себя агрессию, жажду крови, — Драко кивнул. — На себе испытали. 

Грейнджер уселась, Драко заскочил за ней и захлопнул двери кареты. Вовремя: земля под ними содрогнулась. 

— Гарри, трогай! — крикнула Грейнджер. Карета покачнулась, помчала по снегу, а затем поднялась в воздух. 

Драко выглянул в окно. В снегу образовался черный провал, из которого потянулись к свету щупальца шоггота. Карета стремительно набирала высоту, и можно было со спокойной душой смотреть, как из новых и новых провалов выползают адские твари. 

— Надеюсь, они не доберутся до других материков, — вздохнул Драко. 

— Плохие новости, Малфой, — Грейнджер посмотрела на него поверх дневника Говарда. — Здесь написано, что Старцы низвергли шогготов в море, где они спят в ожидании своего часа. 

— Ваш Говард удивительно осведомлен, — он недовольно покачал головой и постучал пальцами по металлическому контейнеру, лежавшему на сидении. — Даже странно, что он стал жертвой шогготов. 

Внизу раздался грохот настолько оглушительный, что Грейнджер торопливо засунула дневник в рюкзак и придвинулась к окну. 

Вся территория полярной станции пошла трещинами, будто ее разрывали мощные руки. А затем из разлома появилось нечто. Драко подумал сначала, что это бочка, невесть как попавшая под землю, но, присмотревшись, увидел складки кожи, тонкую шею, и даже голову, похожую на звезду. Грейнджер рядом удивленно вздохнула, когда «бочка» расправила кожистые крылья и ударила ими. 

— Поттер, поднажми! — закричал Драко, но «бочку», интересовали отнюдь не удирающие гости, скорее, местные обитатели. Каким-то неведомым образом она парализовала на миг ближайшего шоггота. Тот замер, и Драко даже успел понадеяться, что тварь сейчас издохнет, но нет. Шоггот шевельнулся и послушно двинулся к разлому. «Бочка» же поползла дальше, к следующей твари. 

Грейнджер выхватила из рюкзака дневник Говарда и быстро, даже с остервенением зашуршала страницами. 

— Это он? — она вдруг ткнула Драко под нос раскрытый дневник. Рисунок «бочки» занимал там целый разворот. 

— Вроде да, — он безразлично пожал плечами. Напряжение отступало, сонливость накатывала тяжелыми волнами. 

— Это Старец, — Грейнджер нахмурилась. — Тут сказано, что их то ли перебили, то ли изгнали, но, похоже один уцелел. 

— Если он справится с остальными шогготами и не даст им добраться до остального мира, я готов смириться с тем, что он выжил.

— А зря. Тут написано…

— Грейнджер, мне, признаться, уже плевать. Я отнесу щупальце Гринготту, закрою контракт и навсегда забуду об этом. 

— Ты устал, — Грейнджер неожиданно тепло улыбнулась и кивнула. — Отдыхай. Если захочешь, заглянешь к нам в Министерство через неделю. Думаю, к тому времени мы обработаем записи Говарда и разберемся с происходящим. 

Драко кивнул и прикрыл глаза. Через миг он провалился в сон, где не было ни шогготов, ни Старцев, ни Грейнджер. Только тепло и покой. 

*** 

Он проснулся в собственной постели и обвел сонным взглядом комнату. 

— Не помню, — пробормотал Драко, приподнимаясь на локте. — Не помню, как пришел домой. 

Но это был его дом и его спальня, с этим спорить не приходилось. Обмундирование комом лежало на стуле, контейнер стоял на столе рядом со стопкой книг и горой пергаментов. 

— Драко? — дверь отворилась, и в комнату заглянула мать. — Наконец-то ты проснулся. Я уже думала…

Нет-нет, только не это. Взволновать Нарциссу было подобно смерти, особенно сейчас. 

— Все хорошо, мама. Не волнуйся.

— Вот и мисс Грейнджер так сказала. Хотя я все равно волновалась. Как же остаться спокойной, когда посреди сада приземляется карета, запряженная двумя фестралами, из нее вываливается мисс Грейнджер, залитая кровью разве что не с головы до пят, вытаскивает тебя — тоже, кстати, в окровавленной одежде — и начинает командовать нашими эльфами. 

Да, нынешняя Грейнджер вполне могла командовать эльфами. После того, что Драко видел в экспедиции, это удивляло его меньше всего.

— Велела отнести меня в комнату, раздеть и уложить в постель? — он пожал плечами. — Не самой же ей это делать. 

Хотя Грейнджер, наверняка, была бы не против. 

— И долго я проспал?

— Двое суток. 

Черт. Гринготт уже наверняка знает, что он вернулся, и ждет. Ошпаренный этой мыслью, Драко вскочил с кровати. 

— Драко?

— Мне срочно надо к Гринготту. 

— А как же завтрак? 

— Сначала к Гринготту. Мама, если я не закрою этот контракт… 

Говорить о том, что будет в этом случае, не хотелось. 

— Не убьет же он тебя, — Нарцисса легко рассмеялась. 

О нет, не убьет. Уничтожит — вот подходящее слово. И не только его, но и отца, и мать. 

Драко рывком распахнул шкаф, сдернул с вешалки свежий костюм. 

— В карманах ничего нет, Лирди может забрать одежду в стирку, — бросил Драко, схватил со стола контейнер, на ходу поцеловал мать в щеку и бросился прочь из комнаты. 

У кабинета Гринготта Драко притормозил, чтобы отдышаться, и тут же пожалел, что не позавтракал. Будь это любой другой заказчик, он бы спокойно позавтракал, выпил пару чашек чаю или кофе и, наверное, даже успел бы прочитать один разворот «Ежедневного Пророка». В конце концов, опоздавшего на двое суток пара часов не спасут. Но в случае с Гринготтом каждая минута была на счету, и даже часовая задержка могла усугубить ситуацию. Хотя хуже уже быть не могло. 

Драко перехватил поудобнее контейнер, коротко стукнул в дверь и открыл ее. 

А нет, могло. 

На месте посетителя сидела Грейнджер, а на столе перед Гринготтом лежало щупальце шоггота. Драко опешил на добрых тридцать секунд, а потом дрожащими пальцами открыл контейнер. 

Два небольших камешка и лист пергамента с нарисованной улыбающейся рожицей. 

— Это… — начал Драко. 

— Обман, подлог, использование твоего беспомощного состояния в моих интересах, — отчеканила Грейнджер. — Если ты хотел сказать что-то другое, я удивлюсь. 

— Это как? 

Гринготт вмиг стал неинтересен, взгляд Драко намертво прилип к Грейнджер: плотная куртка сродни той, которую она носила в экспедиции, туго затянутая коса закручена в узел на затылке, чтобы белесый шрам оставался на виду, не иначе.

— Хороший наемник, Малфой, никогда не говорит о своих планах, — она криво ухмыльнулась. 

— Вы опоздали, Малфой. Мисс Грейнджер уже рассказала о ваших приключениях. Признаюсь, это было куда интереснее, чем я предполагал. 

— Но я не закончила, сэр, — Грейнджер достала из рюкзака, что стоял у ее ног, толстую папку и положила перед Гринготтом. 

— Что это?

— Копии одного крайне интересного журнала. К сожалению, только копии, сэр. Оригинал в аврорате, дело на личном контроле у Министра. Сами понимаете, это могло многого мне стоить. Я и так насилу убедила мистера Поттера на один вечер взять их домой. Этого хватило, чтобы снять копии. 

— Посмотрим, мисс Грейнджер, — Гринготт раскрыл папку и стал перебирать листы. 

— Грейнджер, — протянул Драко и оперся на спинку ее стула. — Как жаль, что ты не умеешь ждать. Такие вещи надо говорить наедине, а я, видишь ли, еще здесь. Наверное, Поттер и Кингсли будут очень огорчены, но мне придется рассказать, как ты продала их. 

Она повернула голову и, прищурившись, посмотрела Драко в глаза. 

— У меня есть две идеи, как заставить тебя молчать. Первая тебе понравится, а вторую не одобрит господин Гринготт. Не думаю, что здешним эльфам понравится оттирать ковер и мебель от твоей крови. 

— Если вы не возражаете, мисс Грейнджер, — Гринготт кровожадно улыбнулся, — я не хотел бы видеть эту часть вашей работы. Так что извольте обеспечить молчание мистера Малфоя за пределами моего кабинета. Если, конечно, ему не понравится ваша первая идея. 

Воспоминания об экспедиции были еще свежи в голове Драко.

— Мне уже не терпится узнать, что же за первая идея пришла в твою очаровательную голову, — он улыбнулся. 

— Мы с мисс Грейнджер посовещались, и я решил, — Гринготт смотрел на Драко поверх листка бумаги, — что этот прекрасный экземпляр — ваша общая добыча. Я об органе неизвестного существа, разумеется. Так что вы оба получите по семьдесят пять процентов изначально оговоренного гонорара. 

Семьдесят пять процентов. Это все равно было больше, чем любое предыдущее вознаграждение. 

— Цену копий мы обсудим лично с мисс Грейнджер, когда я изучу эти материалы. А пока что, — Гринготт открыл верхний выдвижной ящичек. — Гонорары. 

Самая приятная часть работы. Чек, затем зачисление денег на счет, и можно жить спокойно. 

— Надеюсь, вы помните, что это мой последний контракт? 

Гринготт кивал, выписывая чек. 

— Конечно, мистер Малфой. Последний контракт. Считайте, что я пообещал скучать. 

— У вас есть мисс Грейнджер. С ней не соскучишься. 

— Два хороших наемника лучше, чем один. Вы не первый и не последний, Малфой, кто клянется, что это была последняя сделка. А потом закрывает еще миссий пять. 

— А потом? 

— Расторгает контракт за два дня до смерти, — Грейнджер хрипло рассмеялась. — Ты знаешь условия. Все адреналиновые наркоманы так заканчивают. 

Драко фыркнул и забрал у Гринготта чек. 

— Всего доброго, сэр. Грейнджер, мое почтение, — он оттолкнулся от спинки ее стула и вышел из кабинета. Стоило сразу перевести средства на счет. Драко заглянул в чек. Да на эти деньги год можно было жить! Потом, правда, придется что-то придумать. 

Он уже стоял у конторки, когда на плечо легла узкая ладонь Грейнджер. 

— Зря ты так. Есть хорошее предложение. 

— Отвали. Ты дважды чуть не оторвала мне голову. 

— А ты хотел отыметь меня в сугробе. Думаю, мы в расчете. Ты подумай, предложение очень хорошее. 

— Так забирай, — отмахнулся Драко.

— В одиночку я такое не проверну. А с тобой мы вроде неплохо сработались. Ну, когда не пытались убить друг друга или отыметь. 

Драко повернул голову и смерил ее оценивающим взглядом. Если он сейчас согласится, у них будут все шансы воплотить в жизнь и то, и другое.

— Нет. Мать скоро удар хватит. 

— Подумай, Малфой, — она провела ладонью по его лопаткам, прижалась к правому боку и жарко выдохнула в ухо. — Ты, я, пещеры Тибета и два с половиной миллиона на двоих. 

— Ты переигрываешь, — фыркнул Драко. 

— Ну, не вечно же господину Гринготту шантажировать тебя тем секретным сейфом. 

Он с трудом сдержался, чтобы не заскрипеть зубами. Старый хрыч слишком много себе позволял в последнее время. Еще немного — и желание прибить его голову над камином на радость отцу рисковало перевесить разумную осторожность, здравый смысл и законопослушность.

— Ты так долго думаешь? — Грейнджер мягко провела пальцами по его плечу. 

От нее все еще пахло кровью и опасностью. Мышцы свело судорогой от одного лишь воспоминания о том, как ощущается тепло ее тела. Драко обхватил правой рукой ее талию и наклонился к уху. 

— И что ты соврешь Поттеру? 

— Нам с Гарри дали реабилитационный отпуск. Ближайшие полтора месяца меня никто не хватится. 

Два с половиной миллиона на двоих. 

И, если что-то пойдет не так, будет, кому отдать его тело матери. 

Тибет куда теплее, чем Антарктика. 

Еще и эта лиса так и льнет к нему. 

— Только ты и я? — выдохнул Драко ей в ухо и с удовлетворением отметил, что Грейнджер крупно передернуло. Что ж, не он один зациклился на том злополучном сугробе. 

Она кивнула. 

— Когда отправляемся? 


End file.
